The Way to a Man's Heart
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Ginny se va a casar y se supone que Harry debe ayudarla a organizar su boda. Lo que suena cómo una complicada situación sólo empeora cuando Harry entra en una tienda muggle y se encuentra con un Draco Malfoy; un extraordinario pastelero, el cual afirma no recordar a Harry, el Mundo Mágico y ni siquiera su propio nombre. Traducción autorizada por ashtrayhearts.


Traducción autorizada por **ashtrayhearts **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **ashtrayhearts**, traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Ginny se va a casar y se supone que Harry debe ayudarla a organizar su boda. Lo que suena cómo una complicada situación sólo empeora cuando Harry entra en una tienda muggle y se encuentra con un Draco Malfoy; un extraordinario pastelero, el cual afirma no recordar a Harry, el Mundo Mágico y ni siquiera su propio nombre.

**Título del fic: **The Way to a Man's Heart (_El camino al corazón de un hombre_)

* * *

**Los comentarios serán respondidos vía PM**

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños, atrasado, para **FanFiker-FanFinal.**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

La habitación era un desastre.

Había artículos de cosmética y piezas desechadas de ropa esparcidas por toda la habitación, y la cama era un confuso almacén de vestidos, faldas y medias.

—¡No puedo decidir que ponerme!—Ginny, que estaba de pie frente al espejo, exclamaba mientras se retorcía las manos.

Harry trató de hacer un sitio en la cama y terminó empujando la mitad de la ropa hacia el suelo. La miró por un momento y luego a Ginny, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta, y luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a ella.

—Esto es nuevo—dijo—. Nunca estuviste tan nerviosa, por la ropa que te ibas poner cuando _nosotros_ estuvimos saliendo.

Ginny hizo caso omiso, tirando de una falda beige, antes de fruncir el ceño a sí misma en el espejo y tirando la falda al suelo.

—No seas tonto, eso fue diferente.

Harry alzó las cejas, tratando de no parecer ofendido. Sabía que Ginny no lo decía en ese sentido. Probablemente.

—Oh, deja el mal humor, Harry. Eso no fue lo que quise decir y lo sabes—Se acercó a él y se inclinó para besarle la frente—. Es sólo que… las citas son _difíciles_. Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, que me da la sensación que estoy fuera de práctica.

Harry sonrió y tiró de ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro y abrazándola.

—Lo sé, pero Zabini te adora. No hay de qué preocuparse—la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. A sus padres les encantarás; eres divertida, inteligente y guapa.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas—bromeó Ginny y le dio un codazo antes de que ella dejase caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, suspirando y perdiéndose en un profundo pensamiento— ¿Es difícil para ti también? Quiero decir, se qué lo es. Eres gay y todo eso, pero…—ella se encogió de hombros—No importa, es una pregunta estúpida.

—Así es—Harry negó con la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo y pensando que realmente parecían la pareja perfecta—. Es difícil, es decir, no es una pregunta estúpida.

Ginny se rió entre dientes.

—Apuesto a que es difícil.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer el brazo, con su espalda se apoyó en el montón de ropa y miró hacia el techo de color azul claro, pensando con una extraña sensación de arrepentimiento, de cómo habrían ido las cosas.

—Tú sabes qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿no? Por lo menos, durante un tiempo.

—Por supuesto qué lo sé—respondió Ginny, sonando como una cuestión de hecho. Harry pudo sentir como el colchón se elevaba un poco cuando ella se levantó y volvió al espejo—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Muy bien, de verdad. Blaise… él me hace feliz.

—Es bueno saberlo, entonces.

—Así que, ¿has visto a la nueva pareja de Ron? Es conveniente, ¿no?

—Cállate, Ginny.

Ginny rió y siguió hablando de Ron y su encantadora y sorprendente guapa pareja. Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de no comérselo con los ojos porque, obviamente, era la pareja de Ron y cuando aceptó que era gay, dejó el cuerpo de Aurores, ya que le era incómodo.

* * *

_3 meses después_

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su apartamento, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien allí dentro.

—¿Hermione? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Oh, bien, ¡ya estás aquí!—Hermione dijo, un tanto confusa, _siendo_ el apartamento de Harry, después de todo, alzó la vista del libro—Te estaba esperando.

Harry frunció el ceño— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Aparte de las pésimas defensas? No, nada en absoluto—ella se levantó y se ocupó de hacer té para los dos.

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando la cabeza en las manos mientras miraba a Hermione, evitando pronunciarse, porque Hermione probablemente, tenía razón.

—¿Cómo está Ron?

—Ocupado con el trabajo, pero creo que le gusta. Va a reunirse con nosotros esta noche en Leaky, ¿estás libre? ¿Una cucharada?—preguntó ella levantando el cuenco del azúcar hacía Harry.

—Sí y sí. Estoy libre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a él, empujando una taza de té hacia él mirándose por encima del borde de la suya propia, ella sopló.

—Bien, porque tengo la esperanza de que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Eh?—Harry preguntó. Rara vez Hermione necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa.

—Sabes que soy la dama de honor de Ginny, por supuesto…—Hermione comenzó y Harry asintió. El compromiso había sorprendido a casi todo el mundo, pero él tenía el pensamiento de que debería haberlo visto venir. Cuando Ginny estaba, estaba para siempre. Excepto cuando su novio decidió que era gay, claro está, pero más allá de ese punto, Zabini parecía ser igual de hetero que cuando lo conoció.

—Bien, me siento honrada de que me eligiese a mí, por supuesto, pero estamos haciendo progresos importantes para la nueva ley sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y ahora mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Creo que necesito convencerlos un poco más y el Winzengamot votará a favor—ella continuó sobre las vacaciones pagadas y habló sobre ropa un rato, con las mejillas sonrojadas hablaba más rápido de lo que Harry podía seguirla. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en los momentos adecuados hasta Hermione volvió al tema principal—. Lo siento, me he emocionado. Creo que tengo una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, no tengo tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Ginny como debería, así que esperaba que la ayudases. Seguiré organizando todo, pero necesito de tu ayuda y de la de Ron para hacer algunos recados, hablar con algunas personas… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué tú estás a cargo de la organización?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ginny está con las Arpías y Blaise la acompaña. Ella no quiere que Molly se quede a cargo porque…ya la conoces. Ella tomaría el control de toda la boda y lo convertía en algo que no es el estilo de Ginny, en absoluto. Ella dice que quiere una boda pequeña, así que no debería ser un gran problema. Creo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Estaba empezando a aburrirme de todos modos.

Hermione cogió una hoja de papel de su libro y se la entregó a Harry.

—Gracias, está todo aquí.

Harry soltó un bufido. Supuso que no debería sorprenderse de lo que había considerado como una apuesta segura. Él cogió la lista y sonrió cuando vio a Hermione mirándolo un poco culpable cuando la miró.

—Ya contabas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo?—ella trató de no mirar y lo sentía absolutamente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, parece factible.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se levantó, lo abrazó brevemente antes de que ella se dirigiese hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Harry, de verdad—antes de que ella se marchara, se volvió una última vez, frunciendo el ceño—Y realmente deberías hacer algo con tu situación laboral. ¿Quieres que hable con alguien? Siempre podemos tener a más personas para la investigación del departamento.

Harry la interrumpió.

—No, gracias. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Ella le lanzó una dudosa mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un "Hasta luego"

Harry suspiró.

Ella tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo con su "situación laboral", como ella lo llamaba. El único problema era que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer después no estar hecho para ser un Auror. O más bien lo era, pero estaba cansado de estar persiguiendo a aspirantes a Voldemort, lo dejó en menos de un año después de terminar sus tres años de formación de Auror. Durante un tiempo sintió como todo a su alrededor caía en pedazos: su carrera, su relación con Ginny, su convicción acerca de su propia sexualidad.

A decir verdad las cosas eran aún difíciles, pero irían mejorando. Lamentándose no ayudaría a nadie como Hermione y Ginny le habían dicho cuando se encerró durante tres semanas en su casa y que nunca había sido de los que perdían el tiempo sin hacer nada y que no iba a empezar ahora.

Echó un vistazo a la lista en sus manos.

¿Qué mejor lugar, que empezar a ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos a planear la boda de su ex-novia?

* * *

El mercado de la pequeña ciudad muggle era un hervidero de gente haciendo recados y comprando carne y verduras para los proveedores locales para la cena de esa noche. La gente parecía conocer unos a otros y muchas veces se paraban a conversar y mostraban o comparaban sus nuevas adquisiciones mientras sus hijos corrían persiguiéndose unos a otros.

Harry miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando en su dirección y luego se quitó la capa de invisibilidad cuando vio que no había nadie. Cuando salió al sol y guardo su capa en una bolsa, se la llevo al hombro, y se dirigió a una de las tiendas que enmarcaban el lugar.

—Pasteles, Catering y Más—ponía en el cartel de afuera con letras rizadas de color rosa y Harry se preguntó porqué no había no escogido un servicio de catering mágico y ya habría acabado. Pero Hermione le había insistido, y si Harry era honesto, no odiaba mucho el sabor del pastel, así que en la lista detallada, había encontrado una de las principales tiendas de primera categoría con servicios de pastelería y catering.

—¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta, pero se podía escuchar a alguien trajinar no muy lejos. Había docenas de pasteles detrás del cristal y diferentes tipos de galletas ordenadas en fila en las estanterías, entre los cuales se encontraban libros para elegir el diseño de la tarta, y en la sala había mesas y pequeñas sillas. Sólo dos de ellas estaban ocupadas, y lo clientes que estaban leyendo no parecieron darse cuenta de Harry.

Se volvió hacia los pasteles, esperando que supiesen tan deliciosos como su aspecto y entonces notó que un hombre había aparecido detrás del mostrador. Le estaba dando a Harry una sonrisa amable, y lo esperaba a un paso más cerca

La mandíbula de Harry se abrió.

—¿Eres él de las diez? Es un placer conocerte, sígueme; he preparado una variedad de tartas de boda que puedes elegir en la sala de al lado.

Cuando Harry lo seguía sin decir nada, la sonrisa del hombre se esfumó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Señor? ¿Va todo bien?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿_Malfoy?_

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Realmente parecía más maduro, menos burlón, menos Malfoy, pero Harry sabía que era Malfoy y no había manera de que se rebajase a trabajar en una tienda muggle, vestido con ropa muggle y con un maldito _delantal_.

—Señor, debe confundirme. ¿Es nuevo por aquí?

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. ¿Sabes que tu madre tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando no pudieron encontrarte? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres años?

Malfoy, por un segundo, parecía confundido, la harina de su pelo caía en sus hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema, pero has perdido la cabeza. Compras algo o te vas.

Harry comenzó a sudar seriamente por su propia percepción. Era Malfoy, ¿no?

—Pero… De acuerdo, está bien. Quiero decir que lo siento. Debo haberme confundido—dijo lentamente, dándole a Malfoy una mirada de esperanza. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente no se iba a marchar y a olvidarse. Si Malfoy quería ser un idiota, entonces no era muy diferente de lo habitual, ¿no?

Malfoy frunció el ceño por unos segundos más y luego, de golpe las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron y él le dio a Harry una amplia y lisa sonrisa. Era casi espeluznante.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres probar los pasteles ahora?

Harry asintió en silencio y Malfoy abrió la puerta balanceadora hasta la mitad, con un gesto hizo que viniera detrás del mostrador y luego lo llevó a la habitación contigua. Era una cocina ultramoderna con mostradores limpios donde estaban colocados por lo menos diez pasteles de boda diferentes, alguno de ellos de cinco pisos y todos ellos más impresionantes de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver y él había sido invitado a un buen número de bodas en los últimos años.

—Esto es… wow. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Malfoy asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por supuesto—sacó una silla para Harry, que sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la mesa del rincón.—Si te sientas, te traeré una muestra de cada uno de ellos.

Harry aceptó el consejo, sentándose pesadamente, tamborileando sobre la mesa mientras esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un trozo de pastel, de lo que parecía fresa y nata se colocara en frente de él. Le dio a Malfoy una mirada dudosa y luego cogió el tenedor, esperando que no fuese una estratagema bien elaborada para envenenarlo, y le dio un mordisco tentativo.

—_Oh_, Merlín, esto sabe _delicioso_, Malfoy.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy "Malfoy"?—gruñó, alejando el plato de Harry.

—¡Hey! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo eres! ¿Puedo recuperar mi pastel de nuevo?—Harry se apresuró a calmarlo.

Malfoy le dio una mirada molesta y negó con la cabeza.

—No—sin embargo, le trajo a Harry otra rebanada de pastel.

Harry no vaciló al probarla de nuevo, y no le decepcionó. El pastel era tan bueno que realmente se quejó.

—¿Qué _es_ esto?

Malfoy le dio una mirada extraña, pero luego sonrió a Harry. Harry tenía la impresión de que ahora estaba un poco más orgulloso.

—Chocolate negro y Cointreau. La cáscara de naranja recién rallada, le da ese algo extra.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que tal vez, en realidad, no era Malfoy. Malfoy nunca haría pasteles y no le _sonreiría _a Harry. Tomó otro bocado.

—¿Sólo lo has hecho para la degustación?

Malfoy alzó una ceja hacia él y esa era una expresión que Harry finalmente reconocía.

—Bueno, yo ahora no podría hacer un pastel mediocre, ¿podría? A parte de que el hecho de que es físicamente imposible para mí hacer algo menos que perfecto, no obtendría comisiones si así fuera.

Harry tuvo que darle la razón, pero puso los ojos en blanco de igual modo. Eso había sonado como Malfoy lo haría. Cuando intentó coger otro pedazo de pastel con el tenedor, de nuevo, Malfoy le quitó el plato.

—¡No he dicho nada esta vez!—protestó Harry y Malfoy se rió.

—Pero tienes que probar ocho tartas más.

—Podría haberme comido ese y haber probado el resto—se quejó Harry, pero Malfoy ya estaba poniéndole otro plato por lo que dejó de hablar y empezó a comer.

Media hora más tarde, se inclinó hacia atrás, gimiendo.

—No puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto, pero me es imposible comer más pastel.

Malfoy sonrió y se sentó delante de él, lamiendo la crema de mantequilla de su propio tenedor con gusto.

—Más para mí. Dios, esto sabe realmente delicioso, ¿verdad? Soy bueno.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Creo que nunca estuviste hecho para la modestia.

Malfoy lo miró con mala cara.

—¿Por qué sigues hablando cómo si me conocieras?

—Porque yo _te _conozco_—_dijo Harry, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia Malfoy, quien siguió el movimiento en la otra dirección— ¿No crees que has ido demasiado lejos? Entiendo por qué quieres dejar el pasado atrás, aunque la forma en que terminaste como repostero, entre todas las cosas, nadie lo sabe, pero no puedes pretender que no te conozco.

Malfoy se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, aquellos que momentos antes brillaban.

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Ve-te. No tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero no quiero seguir teniendo algo contigo. ¡No puedes simplemente entrar en mi tienda, comerte mi pastel y acusarme de mentiroso!

Harry tragó saliva.

—Mira, Malfoy, yo…

—¡Ese_ no es mi nombre_!—Malfoy gritó. Harry palideció

—Está bien, no lo es. Lo siento, de verdad—hizo una pausa—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Malfoy lo miró y guardó silencio, señalando la puerta.

—De acuerdo, me voy. ¿Seguirás atendiendo la boda de mi amiga?—preguntó Harry, contemplando ideas de cómo resolver ese misterio. Se preguntó sin Ron le ayudaría a obtener acceso al archivo Malfoy.

Malfoy vaciló.

—¿No te casas?—le preguntó de mala gana.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Ginny.—Cuando vio que la cara de Malfoy se quedó en blanco y se abstuvo de hacer una broma acerca de traidores a la sangre, Harry agregó—Mi ex.

Harry consideró un logró que Malfoy alzase las dos cejas.

—¿Estás eligiendo la tarta de boda de tu ex novia?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es complicado.

—¿No es siempre así?—Malfoy arrastró las palabras.

Harry ignoró el sarcasmo subyacente y le dio una mirada expectante.

—¿Lo vas hacer?

Malfoy suspiró—¿Qué pastel quieres?

Harry reprimió una sonrisa y señaló el segundo de la fila de pasteles del mostrador.

—El de chocolate, por favor.

Malfoy le dio una seca inclinación de cabeza y condujo a Harry a través de la puerta y salió por el área de clientes, donde unas pocas personas hacían cola. Les dio una mirada un poco culpable y se apresuró a atenderles, dejando a Harry de pie en el mostrador y sintiéndose incomodo. Suponía que era la manera "sutil" de Malfoy de decirle que se marchara. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, Malfoy se dirigió a él de nuevo.

—Potter, ¿verdad? Vas a tener que venir para otra cata pronto, a menos que quieras que yo es escoja toda la comida—dijo la última parte como si esperase que Harry no quisiera volver de nuevo.

Harry le sonrió.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora?

Malfoy asintió, manteniendo su expresión neutra mientras envolvía unos pocos de pasteles para un cliente y Harry se dio finalmente la vuelta para irse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, oyó al siguiente cliente ordenar

—One pain au chocolat y ¿cuánto es el 'más' que estás ofreciendo fuera?—Escuchó a Malfoy irritarse —. Se está haciendo viejo, John—como los demás clientes de la tienda, se echó a reír y luego la puerta se cerró tras él.

Se preguntó que qué había estado a punto y luego el signo de fuera de la tienda de Malfoy le llamó la atención una vez más.

Se rió y por la ventana saludó a Malfoy, quien le honró con otra mirada. Mientras se alejaba en busca de un lugar vacío, para poder aparecerse, Harry silbaba.

La vida se había vuelto mucho más interesante.

* * *

—¿Tú _qué?—_Ron lo miró, atónito—¿Conociste a Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿En una _pastelería_?

Harry asintió, inclinando la silla de Ron hacia atrás y poniendo los pies sobre su escritorio.

—Así es. Bueno, él dice que no es él, pero está mintiendo claramente. O eso, o alguien, está utilizando Multijugos para ser él.

—Es posible, pero ¿por qué motivo? Malfoy ha estado desaparecido durante tres años, y antes no era exactamente popular. Además, ¿quién utilizaría Multijugos con un ex mortífago para ir a trabajar en una pastelería muggle?—Ron frunció el ceño.

—Sí, no creo que sea muy probable tampoco. Voy a buscar Multijugos la próxima vez que vaya allí. Debería haberlo hecho de inmediato—dijo Harry, regañándose mentalmente por no pensar en esas cosas cuando había tenido la oportunidad de probar sus teorías de inmediato. Le echaba la culpa a los pasteles de Malfoy.

—¿Y dijo que no se acordaba? ¿De nada?—preguntó Ron, mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviera tratando de dar sentido a la historia que Harry acababa de contarle.

—No. Él se enfadó. Insistía en que Malfoy no era su nombre.

—¿Él realmente _hornea_?—Ron se rió de golpe.

Harry mantuvo su expresión seria por unos segundos y luego cometió el error de encontrarse con los ojos de Ron. Él estalló en carcajadas, asintiendo con cabeza y dejando caer las piernas sobre la silla.

—¡Lo hace, lo juro! Incluso lleva un delantal.

Ante esto, Ron empezó a reírse tan fuerte, que varios de sus colegas asomaron la cabeza por la pared que divide el cubículo de Aurores, entre ellos el nuevo compañero de Ron. Harry intentó sin éxito no darse cuenta de cómo adaptarse y apresuradamente apartó la mirada, pero no antes de ver los ojos de Ron rodar.

Intercambiaron un par de chistes, algunos de los amigos de Harry habían vuelto al entrenamiento de Aurores dándole una palmada en la espalda, y luego Ron y Harry estaban de nuevo solos otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿crees que está mintiendo?—preguntó Ron, girando la varita entre los dedos y con el ceño fruncido cuando se le cayó sobre la mesa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Mi instinto me dice que no, pero Malfoy siempre ha sido un gran mentiroso, el cabrón. ¿Quién sabe?

Ron asintió con gravedad.

—Es cierto. Aunque tengo que admitir que no puedo verlo escenificando su propio secuestro para poder abrir una tienda muggle.

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Sí, es difícil creer que es una tapadera. Pero… tu no lo viste, Ron. Podría jurar que no me reconocía y sin embargo… ¿Por qué alguien le ha lanzado un _obliviate_ sólo para dejarlo vivir en paz?

—¿Estás seguro de que es un _obliviate_?—dijo Ron—Podrían ser múltiples cosas: una maldición, una poción o incluso un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza, lo recibió cuando fue bebé—Harry sonrió y e levantó— ¿Puedes conseguirme su expediente? Te prometo devolvértelo pronto.

Ron apretó los labios, mirándolo triste al respecto, pero asintió. Harry sabía la mucha confianza que estaba puesta en él – había asistido a las conferencias de confidencialidad que Ron tenía.

—Espera aquí, voy a volver en diez minutos—dijo Ron y desapareció.

Cuando regreso, parecía haber tomado una decisión. Le entregó el archivo a Harry, el cual lo guardó, Ron estaba esperando para hablar. Sabía que su mejor amigo lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer la expresión desgarrada en su rostro.

—Mira, no debería decirte esto, pero podría estar relacionado…

—No le diré nada a nadie—prometió Harry inmediatamente

Ron asintió.

—Lo sé. De acuerdo. Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Harry—¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo sabe—admitió Ron—Estamos tratando de mantenerlo en silencio y atraparlo lo antes posible, pero si no lo encontramos pronto vamos a tener que alertar a las masas. La única razón por la que no lo hemos hecho, es porque creemos que no está planeando matar a nadie.

Harry brevemente se preguntó cómo lo sabían, pero decidió que debían tener buenas razones para pensar de ese modo.

—¿Dónde creéis que está?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Fue visto cerca de Azkaban y luego nada. Probablemente esté bebiendo cócteles en Florida, pero quien sabe. Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿vale?

—Claro. Te informare si me entero de algo—dijo Harry.

—Gracias amigo—Ron puso los pies sobre el escritorio— Dime más sobre ese delantal. ¿Tenía flores?

* * *

El mercado estaba menos ocupado ese momento y Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad de inmediato, caminando hacía la tienda de Malfoy y entró, el tintineó hizo notar su presencia. Los ojos de Malfoy parpadearon hacia él, pero él estaba hablando con otro cliente, así que Harry se sentó en una silla y repasó el plan de nuevo. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche leyendo el expediente de Malfoy. Ya sabía acerca del cambio repentino de Malfoy, la desaparición inexplicable hacía tres años, claro está – que había causado mucho alboroto cuando Harry había empezado su entrenamiento de Auror – pero había estado ocupado defendiéndose de la prensa y el ajustaba el horario de entrenamiento para investigar más a fondo. Los Aurores más veteranos y con más experiencia habían llevado el caso, pero no habían obtenido ningún resultado. Malfoy había estado ausente y después del infame ataque de nervios de Narcisa en público, la mayoría de la gente asumió que había muerto. Razón por la cual Harry probablemente debería decirle a los aurores lo que sabía, pero por alguna razón, él quería mantener eso por sí mismo un tiempo más. Además, Ron lo sabía por lo que contaba para algo, ¿no?

El resto del archivo había sido decepcionantemente poco informativo. Había habido una investigación, que a Harry le parecía infame, pero nada había podido sacar nada de él. Malfoy se había desvanecido de su casa, por lo que no había testigos aparte de su madre, que no había visto nada. No había gotas de alguna poción, o energía negativa o signos de lucha.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó Malfoy y empujó las rebanadas de pastel envuelto hacia la mujer que había estado hablando, asintió con la cabeza y extrajo con cuidado un poco de dinero muggle de su bolso, sus largas uñas rascaban sobre el material de aspecto caro.

—Sí, gracias.

Ella era menuda y su pelo castaño oscuro rizado estaba alrededor de su cara y caía en su espalda en forma de bucles. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto, sin embargo… Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. Cuando la mujer salió, se puso de pie y se acercó a Malfoy, tratando de quitarse el sentimiento y concentrándose en la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo. Iba a ser agradable con Malfoy y no iba a llamarlo por su nombre, podría divulgar demasiados detalles.

—Hey—le ofreció la mano Harry.

Malfoy lo miró por un instante y luego se la dio.

—Hola—su tono no era ni amable ni grosero—. Llegas temprano.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos sobre la palma de Malfoy mientras él separaba la mano.

—Quería disculparme por lo acaecido ayer. Resulta que te confundí con otra persona. Vi que tenías cierto parecido, pero no debería haberlo asumido, lo siento.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pareciendo dudar por un momento, y luego su rostro mostró una amplia sonrisa. Harry pensó que se le veía aliviado.

—Disculpa aceptada ¿Quieres empezar trabajar para elegir el menú ahora? Porque me temo que no podrás hacerlo hasta la próxima semana, porque Sylvia – mi compañera – está de baja hasta entonces, pero te puedo decir lo que ofrecemos y puedes elegir lo que quieras para la boda—Malfoy abrió la puerta y Harry lo siguió a la cocina.

—¿Tienes una compañera? Ella es…—Harry se detuvo, sin querer entrometerse, pero se preguntaba si Malfoy había conseguido empezar un negocio y tener una novia en tres años que había desaparecido. De alguna manera, no le gustaba la idea y no por el hecho de que Harry no hubiese conseguido ninguno. Tal vez debería hacer que alguien le lanzase un _obliviate._ A Malfoy parecía funcionarle.

—Somos socios en este negocio—dijo Malfoy, mirándolo como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Ella está de baja, ya que hace tres meses tuvo a su bebé. He estado llevando las cosas desde entonces, pero será un alivio tenerla de vuelta.

—Claro—Harry asintió con la cabeza, esperando que el calor de sus mejillas no significara que se había sonrojado y se sentó en la misma silla del día anterior. Malfoy sacó algo parecido a un libro de cocina de uno de los armarios y se sentó en frente de él.—¿Así que tú haces los pasteles en el negocio?

—La gran mayoría, sí. Es lo que mejor se me da, aunque ayudo a Syl cuando está demasiado ocupada.—el se encogió de hombros—Hacemos muchas cosas juntos—parecía que la echaba de menos. La mente de Harry se aturdió ante la idea de pensar que Malfoy podía tener amigos reales.

—¿Os conocíais antes de empezar el negocio?

—Dios, sí. Ella fue quien me convenció de hacerlo. Siempre ha sido su sueño, y con su forma de cocinar, mi dinero y mis habilidades para hornear…—se encogió de hombros—- Funciona. Nunca lo habría pensado. En realidad no tengo una enseñanza gastronómica—dijo y luego hizo una mueca—Probablemente no debería haber dicho eso. Te aseguro que mis pasteles son lo mejor que puedes encontrar.

—Lo sé, lo sabía—se rió Harry, fascinado por esa nueva faceta, casi humana, de Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió con aire satisfecho, y luego abrió el libro. Mientras hojeaba, Harry vio que había una foto de un plato con una descripción en cada página.

—¿Esto es lo que puedo elegir?

—Sí, pero son los platos estándar. Si tienes un deseo o una idea especial, puedes decírselo a Sylvia, y ella puede tratar de hacértelo—Malfoy asintió y levantó la mirada del libro.

—¿En serio?

—No realmente—Harry frunció el ceño.

—Tendría que preguntarle a Ginny…

—No quiero parecer curioso, pero, ¿realmente estás organizándole la boda a tu ex?—Malfoy empujó el libro hacia él para poder echarle un vistazo—¿No es eso… raro?

—No voy a organizarlo, sólo estoy ayudando un poco—dijo Harry distraído, desconcertado por la cantidad de diferentes sopas y ensaladas que había—. Nos llevamos bien. Fue difícil al principio, porque… Bueno, no rompimos porque estuviéramos enfadados ni nada y volver a ser amigos fue difícil, porque caíamos en la rutina de nuevo, así que decidimos separarnos por un tiempo. Pero todo está bien ahora que está con Zabini.

Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, mirando como si estuviera conteniéndose de pedir algo. Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué rompisteis?—Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera incomodándolo haciendo preguntas personales y de golpe Harry se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando. Tragó saliva. Una cosa era que le dijera los detalles sobre su ruptura con Ginny, pero, ¿darle información exclusiva por el resto de la vida de Harry? Por otra parte, Malfoy realmente no parecía como si le encantase ridiculizar a Harry en ese momento, y él sólo que abrir un periodo mágico para leer todo acerca de la sexualidad de Harry. Harry respiró hondo. Tal vez ni siquiera era Malfoy.

—Soy gay.—dijo obligándose a mantener el contacto visual.

—Oh—dijo Malfoy, y Harry pensó que podía ver el más mínimo toque rojo en las mejillas del rubio, pero luego Malfoy miró el libro de nuevo, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Harry tuvo la extraña urgencia de cepillárselo—. Dime, ¿has visto algo que te apetezca?—Malfoy cambió de tema.

Puede que no, pensó Harry. Se mordió el labio, centrándose en deshacerse de los pensamientos no deseados sobre Malfoy y luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mira, si va a ser un problema, será mejor que me lo digas—dijo Harry firmemente.

—¿Qué?—Malfoy levantó la vista, y definitivamente tenía un rubor—No, no… No va a ser un problema.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—De acuerdo. ¿El menú?

—Correcto—dijo Malfoy—¿Quieres sopa o ensalada de primero?

Ellos pasaron discutiendo una hora sobre las posibles opciones hasta que tuvieron una lista de cosas para la compañera de Malfoy, que prepararía en su próxima visita, y entonces Malfoy condujo fuera de la cocina a Harry, saludando a la chica que debía haber llegado a trabajar en algún momento. Malfoy le ofreció a Harry una magdalena de arándanos, sorprendiéndose cuando Malfoy no aceptó su dinero

—Invita la casa—sonrió y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Gracias—antes de irse, quedaron la semana siguiente y luego agregó, casualmente—. Perdona, me siento como un imbécil, pero creo que no sé tu nombre.

—David—dijo Malfoy.

—Harry—dijo el moreno—Harry Potter

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter.

* * *

El camino de grava estaba desierto y Harry no podía ver a los pavos reales blancos que él recordaba en su última visita a la Mansión. Se preguntó si Narcisa se habría librado de ellos después de que Lucius fuera encarcelado de por vida. Eran más bien pretenciosos, en su opinión.

Seguía pensando en cómo entrar, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la puerta de hierro más alta que él, cuando una pequeña figura apareció en la distancia. Él entrecerró los ojos, se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo era un elfo doméstico. Sonrió y se relajó, esperando a que el elfo doméstico llegase.

—¿Qué hace el señor Potter aquí?—chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry con sus grandes ojos negros.

—Me gustaría ver a Narcissa Malfoy, si ella está aquí.—respondió Harry amablemente.

El elfo doméstico asintió con la cabeza, y con un movimiento de muñeca, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Harry. Se apresuró a entrar y sintió, más que escucharlo, cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Siguió al elfo hacía la entrada principal y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar dónde estaba Narcisa, el elfo con un _pop_, dejó a Harry sólo en el inmenso hall.

—¿Hola?—gritó vacilante, y su voz hizo eco.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, se encogió de hombros y optó por ir por una puerta al azar, que lo llevó por un estrecho pasillo, que terminó con dos puertas grandes de cristal que conducían directamente al jardín. Vaciló y luego salió.

—¿Hay alguien aquí?—volvió a llamar, no sorprendiéndose cuando no hubo respuesta. Él suspiró y continuó por el jardín, filas y filas de flores de primavera le hicieron querer acercarse más. Estaba admirando, una rosa azul zafiro que parecía tener espinas en sus pétalos, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Gritó y giró sobre sus talones, con la varita en mano y el brazo en alto.

—No, no, muchacho, no hay necesidad de atacar—dijo un anciano, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición, su voz mezclada con diversión.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Harry desafió, manteniendo su varita en alto. No creía que fuera ningún peligro, pero no hacía daño a nadie ser precavido.

—El jardinero.

—No, quiero decir, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sólo el jardinero—repitió el hombre, con una sonrisa arrugada extendiéndose por su rostro. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo entonces, ¿puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Narcissa Malfoy? —bajó su varita, pero no la guardó-

—Por supuesto—respondió el hombre—. Ella está en el interior, tomando su té de la tarde. ¿Qué es lo quieres de ella, si no te importa que te pregunte?

—Sólo necesito hacerle algunas preguntas—dijo Harry, embolsándose su varita. El hombre no parecía una amenaza inminente, y estaba seguro de poder ganarlo en una batalla. No sabía que había alguien más viviendo en la finca Malfoy, pero no estaba al tanto de cada detalle de la visa de los Malfoy.

—¿Ah?—el jardinero alzó las cejas—¿Tal vez podría ser de utilidad, entonces?

Harry le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?—dijo él, pensando que no podría dañarlo—¿Dónde estaba el día en el que Draco Malfoy desapareció?

Le pareció ver vacilación en el rostro del hombre, pero se esfumó demasiado pronto como para saberlo con certeza.

—Aquí—dijo el hombre poco a poco—¿Eres Auror, entonces? Pensaba que la investigación estaba cerrada.

—Lo soy y no, no lo está—respondió Harry con cuidado. No sería bueno que el departamento de Aurores supiese sobre esto—.Mis intereses son de naturaleza más personal—agregó. Se preguntó si el hombre realmente no sabía quién era o si sólo estaba actuando. No había mucha gente que no conociese a Harry en el mundo mágico. O por lo menos no había un montón de gente que no _creía_ que no conociesen a Harry Potter.

—Ya veo—sonrió el hombre.

Le tomó a Harry unos segundos, pero luego gimió.

—No es _que_ sea personal. Sólo es un viejo conocido…—dijo, ya que "enemigo" habría sonado ridículo y "amigo" era un gran trecho.

Pensó que el hombre parecía aliviado.

—¿Así que lo estás buscando por tu cuenta?

—Algo así—murmuró Harry—¿Viste algo fuera de lo común la noche en la que desapareció?

—No, que yo recuerde, no—el jardinero meneó la cabeza y luego se agachó para sentir la tierra, probablemente para ver si la flores necesitaban ser regadas—. Está inusualmente caliente—agregó en un non-sequitur, la cabeza de Harry se alejó.

—De acuerdo, ¿cualquier cosa antes? ¿Visitas no programadas, signos de comportamiento anormal, gente intentando meterse en la finca?—Harry preguntó a medias.

Su dedo corazón se hundió cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada.—dijo y dejó que un flujo constante de agua saliese de su varita.

—Bueno, gracias ¿Me puedes decir cómo puedo llegar a la señora Malfoy?

El hombre pareció dudar por un segundo, pero luego asintió.

—Desde donde has venido, tienes que tomar la escalera de la izquierda hasta el primer piso y la primera puerta a la derecha.

Harry le dio las gracias de nuevo, y luego entró. Justos antes de entrar en la casa, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás. El jardinero seguía allí, sin prestarle ninguna atención a Harry, mientras regaba al azar cada flor. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era lo eso del hombre que no le daba buena espina, pero negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y volvió de regreso al hall y a la escalera. Se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación y levantó la mano para golpear suavemente.

—Adelante.

La habitación estaba pintada en tonos azules, algunas de las rosas que Harry había visto fuera adornaba las superficies que no se utilizaban. Narcisa estaba sentada en una silla de respaldo alto frente a la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en su regazo.

—Señor Potter—ella asintió con la cabeza—Le estaba esperando.

Harry se preguntó por qué no había enviado de vuelta al elfo al saber que estaba ahí, pero no se molestó en preguntar.

—Señora Malfoy—se sentía un poco incomodo allí de pie, pero ella no le había ofrecido lugar para sentarse todavía.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia?—ella pronunció las palabras con voz amable, pero Harry se preguntó si había sarcasmo oculto en algún lugar debajo de ese tono suave.

—Tengo la esperanza de que pueda contestar algunas de mis preguntas—dijo Harry, sentándose en el borde del elegante sofá, delante Narcissa. Si tenía objeción a que manchase sus caros muebles, tendría que expresarlo.

—Le dije a los Aurores todo lo que sabía—dijo Narcissa, concisa.

—Lo sé, ¿pero es posible que recuerde algo más? ¿Algo que no le dijo a los Aurores de inmediato?—Harry trató de mantener su tono amable, a pesar del disgusto evidente de Narcisa, con el sujeto. Recordó su cara cuando ella le mintió a Voldemort para salvar a Malfoy, pura determinación. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, perderlo al igual que Lucius, debía de sobrepasarle.

—Nada—repitió, su voz como el hielo—. Y con todo el debido respeto, señor Potter, no quiero seguir hablando del asunto.

Harry casi se estremeció.

—Mire, sé que es difícil, pero…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas de todos modos?—Narcisa le interrumpió—Han pasado más de tres años y no había ninguna demanda de rescate. Quienes lo secuestraran, tenían razones políticas. Está muerto.

Harry no esperaba que ella lo dijese abiertamente. Él había pensado en ella como alguien que no se rendía, que mantendría la esperanza hasta el final. Él abrió la boca para decirle que Malfoy estaba bien, que lo había encontrado… y luego la cerró de nuevo. ¿Y si no era Malfoy? Estaba casi seguro de que era él, pero se había equivocado antes, y la imagen de desolación de Narcisa de hace unos años se mantenía intermitente en su mente. No podía darle falsas esperanzas.

—Lo siento—dijo en cambio—. No debería haber tratado de sacar a relucir viejos recuerdos.

—Muy bien—dijo, sin ofrecer la aceptación de su disculpa. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos incómodos segundos, y entonces Harry se aclaró la garganta

—Bueno, me marcho.

Ella asintió con rapidez y abrió el libro. Fue despedido con claridad. Antes de salir de la habitación, él la miró de nuevo. Pensó que podía ver una carta entre las páginas del libro, pero no estaba seguro, y luego la puerta se cerró

—Bueno, eso ha entretenido—dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta de la tienda familiar y miró alrededor. Malfoy no parecía estar cerca, pero la chica que trabaja en la caja, le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida, y la mujer que le resultaba tan familiar, (la última vez que la había visto estaba sentado en una mesa del rincón), estaba leyendo el libro de Harry y pensó que la había visto en alguna parte.

Fue a buscar un brownie de gran tamaño y un café y se sentó en la mesa de al lado, abrió el periódico muggle. Si aprendió algo durante la guerra, era el descontento de la comunidad mágica con la muggle.

—Tú eres nuevo—dijo alguien, sorprendentemente lo sacó de un inapropiado sueño que podría o no haber ofrecido alguien que busca sospechosamente a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Q…Oh, sí. Soy Harry. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Sylvia—sonrió la mujer y se sentó enfrente de Harry—Llámame Syl.

—¿No tenías que venir a trabajar la semana que viene?—dijo Harry sin pensar.

Syl rió. Tenía una risa agradable y su rostro se iluminó mientras lanzaba su largo pelo rojo sobre su hombro.

—¿David ha sido el de los chismes?

—Puede que un poco—sonrió Harry una vez se acordó de lo que quería decir Malfoy—¿Cómo está el bebé?

—En buen estado y exigiendo toda mi atención. Sólo vine para ver cómo le iba a Dave; creo que me echa de menos—dijo con una falsan expresión de seriedad.

—Yo también lo creo—respondió Harry, en serio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco más en serio y luego sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron de cierta forma que a Harry le recordó a Ginny.

—¿Supongo que eres Harry Potter, no? Dave ha estado hablando de ti.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cosas buenas, supongo?

—Por supuesto—se rió entre dientes, tratando y fallando al mismo tiempo, de mantener una cara seria—-De hecho, creo que está bastante interesado en ti.

—Sí, claro—bufó Harry.

—No, de verdad—insistió—. No le escuchado hablar mucho de cualquier persona en los dos años y medio que lo conozco.

—Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo manejas?

—No realmente mal, una vez que llegas a conocerlo—se rió entre dientes Syl—. Hay que tratarlo.

—Realmente no creo que esté interesado. No de _ese_ modo al menos—dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Nunca había visto a Malfoy con nadie más que con Pansy Parkinson y de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Dave? ¿Es una broma?—Syl enarcó las cejas—. Él está tan decidido como una niño de nueve años.

—No, no lo está—dijo Harry automáticamente—-Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Lo harías entonces?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ¿estabas buscando algo con él o acabas de asumir que él no está interesado?

—No… Bueno, supongo… Yo…—Harry balbuceó. Si lo pensaba, lo _había_ asumido. Pero tenía razones para hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Era_ Malfoy_, después de todo. Pensó en la manera en la que Malfoy se había sonrojado y que había mirado hacia otro lado cuando Harry le había dicho que era gay—Yo podría haber llegado a esa conclusión.

Syl sonrió.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Sueles escoger clientes al azar y tratar de enredarlos con tus amigos?

Ella rió de nuevo, agitando su cabello mientras se levantaba.

—No, tú eres especial. Me gustas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aún más.

—Me siento muy honrado.

—Deberías—asintió con la cabeza, con la voz grave, pero los ojos bailaban de la risa.

—Tú sabes que tengo un amiga con la que me llevo muy bien—se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de fruncir el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente—Ella siempre ha jugado a ser demasiado casamentera, básicamente desde que no estamos juntos.

—¿Era tu ex?—Syl preguntó—¿Por eso estás haciendo todo esto?

—Realmente no esto haciendo mucho, pero sí, es ella. Ella es genial—Harry se preguntó qué diría Ginny si le dijese acerca de Malfoy. Él retrocedió ante la idea. Probablemente dejaría su carrera profesional de quidditch, sólo para interferir con su vida amorosa.

—Eres un hombre extraño, Harry Potter—dijo Syl, dándole una mirada curiosa.

Harry se rió.

—Eso me han dicho.

Syl abrió la boca para responder y luego su mirada se centró en la persona a la izquierda de Harry.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señora Smith?

La cabeza de Harry se giró bruscamente. Se había olvidado por completo de la mujer de la mesa junto a ellos. Ella sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza, que parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un coche en marcha.

—No, no gracias—balbuceó ella y casi tira su libro dentro del bolso antes de salir de la tienda a toda prisa.

—Mujer extraña, ésa—Syl frunció el ceño—Viene aquí casi cada semana y lee durante horas antes de comprar nada. Ah, la ventaja de trabajar en la industria de servicios—ella se encogió de hombros y se centró de nuevo en Harry—¿Puedo hacer algo por _ti_?

—No, gracias—dijo Harry distraídamente—Creo que me iré. ¿Sigue en pie la degustación para el próximo miércoles?

—Por supuesto—dijo y luego sonrió. Harry se preguntó si era algo que había aprendido de Malfoy. No lo creía, parecía bastante tortuoso todo por su cuenta.—¿Quieres ver a Dave antes de irte? Está en la cocina, apuesto que vosotros dos tenéis mucho de qué hablar…

Harry le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

—¿Él está aquí?

—Si, por supuesto. Había dicho que estaba aquí para verlo, ¿no?

—Así es. No, tengo cosas que hacer…—reprimió una mueca de dolor. No era exactamente la excusa más convincente, pero la idea de hablar con Malfoy después de descubrir que había una oportunidad de encaprichamiento, a Harry le daba demasiado miedo sólo considerarlo. Por supuesto, una posibilidad remota, pero aún así.

—Claro que sí—dijo Syl, sarcásticamente.

Harry hizo un valiente intento de ignorarlo y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta casi tan rápido como la señora Smith había hecho.

—Sí, muy ocupado. ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!—dijo por encima del hombro y soltó la puerta que se cerró detrás de él antes de que Syl pudieses responder. Creyó haberla escuchado reírse, pero podría haber sido su imaginación.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Los pensamientos corrían en su cabeza y sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo algo importante. Había leído el informe de Malfoy con más frecuencia de las que podía contar, y algo no le cuadraba. Si estaba en lo cierto Narcisa, los secuestradores tenían de matar a Malfoy, ¿Por qué lo habían dejado marchar? ¿Una conciencia culpable tal vez o un cambio de mentalidad? ¿Puede que no tuviesen el valor de matar y en vez de dejar a Malfoy con su familia, pensaron que dejarlo en el mundo muggle era un castigo mayor? Pero, ¿Por qué darle dinero suficiente para abrir un negocio si querían que sufriera? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más preguntas le surgían a Harry. Y todavía no sabía si la pérdida de memoria de Malfoy había sido causada por una maldición, una poción o un hechizo. Rodó sobre su espalda y apretó la almohada sobre su rostro, dejando escapar un frustrado, pero amortiguado, grito.

—¿Qué te pasó, Malfoy?—murmuró en la noche.

* * *

Harry retiró la cabeza de la chimenea, gimiendo mientras se levantaba. A veces deseaba que la comunicación mágica no dependiese de cartas que tardaban varios días, o estar de rodillas en el suelo durante unos minutos. Podía pensar en mejores actividades para estar de rodillas. Acababa de hablar con Ginny para asegurarse de que estaba bien, con todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Como era de esperar, había tenido pocas objeciones y estaba interesado más en la vida amorosa de Harry que en otra cosa. Era extraño, realmente, que después de estar feliz con tu pareja, ella se vuelva tu casamentera. Él fue relevado cuando uno de los compañeros de Ginny se quejaron de que ella bloqueaba la red Flu para todos los demás.

Se preguntó qué hacer el resto de la tarde, cuando el fuego verde de la chimenea chisporroteó de nuevo. No se molestó en levantarse del sillón, ya que sólo un puñado de personas tenía acceso ilimitado a su red Flu, y esas eran sus íntimos amigos.

—Hey, Hermione—sonrió cuando ella salió de la chimenea, quitándose el hollín de su ropa.

—Buenas noches a ti también—ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en uno de los dos sillones de más que tenía Harry en frente de la chimenea, ya que lo tenía en caso de que ella y Ron lo visitaran a la vez,

—¿Un día largo?—preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, y casi se le cayeron los libros que tenía en su regazo.

—Muy largo. Te he traído los libros que me pediste, pero no he encontrado nada sobre Malfoy—mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos más y luego se enderezó y se inclinó para darle los libros. Los tomó, y repasó los títulos rápidamente.

—Gracias. ¿Te ha pillado _in fraganti_, Ron?

—Sí, pero tu carta era más informativa. ¿Llevó todo el rato un delantal?

Harry sonrió.

—Tuve la sensación de que a él podría llevarle más tiempo para superar esa imagen mental.

Personalmente, todavía no había llegado a la conclusión, pero él sospechaba que probablemente tenía más que ver con el hecho de que él estuvo imaginando con _sólo_ el delantal puesto.

Hermione rió entre dientes.

—Así es. ¿Crees que los libros te ayudarán?

—Vale la pena intentarlo—se encogió de hombros Harry—. No tengo ni idea de lo que está mal con él, pero mi instinto me dice que es Malfoy. La única manera de mantener las apariencias por tanto tiempo, es a beber una gran cantidad de multijugos y no recuerdo haberle visto beber mientras yo estaba allí. Además hay algo muy… más o menos Malfoy en él.

—¿Crees que es realmente Malfoy?

Harry sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo una sensación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego su rostro se volvió serio con mezcla de desaprobación y Harry lo conocía demasiado bien. Él gimió, incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

Hermione siguió adelante de todos modos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres decírselo a los Aurores?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Es que… siento que es algo que tengo que hacer yo—trató de explicar. Hizo una mueca mental, sabiendo que si Ginny estuviera allí, haría una inapropiada broma.

Hermione al parecer no tenía nada que decir, así que asintió con rigidez, presionando sus labios.

—Está bien, si insistes. Pero prométeme que verificarás todo de vez en cuando; hay algo sobre esto que no tiene buenas vibraciones.

—Lo sé—Harry frunció el ceño— ¿No lo hago siempre?

—Supongo—ella sonrió y se levantó—Tengo que irme a casa, Ron estará esperándome. ¿Cuándo probarás el menú?

—Probaré algunas cosas mañana, y espero el resultado final para el viernes—Harry dejó de leer la parte de atrás de libro y lo dejó a un lado y se levantó para besarla en la mejilla—. Nos vemos pronto.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Buenas noches!—tiró un poco de polvos Flu a las llamas y desapareció en pocos segundos.

Se acomodó en su sillón y abrió uno de los libros de pociones de amnesia. Dos capítulo y medio, y se dio cuenta de que el autor sólo hablaba de curaciones para la pérdida de memoria, no lo que podría haberlo causado. Suspiró y cogió otro libro, esta vez sobre maldiciones. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Harry odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero cuando se levantó la mañana del miércoles, y se acordó que tenía que ver a Malfoy ese día, se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando llegar. Sólo cuando se sorprendió, mirando su reflejo en el espejo por quinta vez en la mañana – cuatro veces más de lo usual – se dio cuenta de que podría haber considerado la posibilidad de que Malfoy no fuese tan imbécil desde su conversación con Syl.

—Maldito imbécil—murmuró, tratando de dominar su pelo. No era Malfoy. Bueno, probablemente lo era, pero él no se acordaba de Harry. Cuando recuperase sus recuerdos, lo que Harry estaba determinado a hacer, volvería a ver su odioso rostro y lo volvería a odiar. Harry pensó que parecía mucho menos tranquilizador que hacía unos días.

Le dio la batalla ganada a su pelo, pensando que realmente debería haber sabido con quien estaba tratando, se puso su capa de invisibilidad antes de que él se apareciese justo al lado de la pastelería. Hizo una mueca cuando un muggle, que pasaba miró a su alrededor confundido y se quedó quieto hasta que el decidió que no había nada que ver.

—¡Justo a tiempo!—Syl sonrió cuando entró en la tienda. Le tendió un tenedor con lo que parecía tarta de queso—Pruébalo, es delicioso. Dave lo ha hecho.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te… Oh, Hola—Malfoy acaba de entrar, vestido con su delantal infame y – lamentablemente – con ropa muggle debajo. Harry se preguntó cómo podía sorprenderse por esto. Era poco probable que Malfoy se levantase por la mañana y se pusiese un par de túnicas de mago.

—Hola—respondió Harry, con la boca llena de tarta de queso. Trago saliva—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—También bien.

Syl rió entre dientes. Harry y Malfoy simultáneamente volvieron a mirarla.

—Cállate—murmuró Malfoy en voz baja y Harry casi también se lo dice, pero aparentemente recordó sus modales y sonrió cortésmente a Syl.

—Harry, esta es Sylvia. Sylvia, Harry.

—Sí, nos conocemos—dijo Sylvia, y Harry pensó que Malfoy se veía aterrorizado por un segundo. Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes, sólo me han dicho cosas buenas de ti.

—Lo mejor—Syl asintió solemnemente.

Malfoy gimió.

—Todo lo que ella te haya dicho, te juro que no es verdad.

—Espero que no sea cierto—dijo Harry y sonrió ante la curiosa mirada de Malfoy. Abrió la boca, probablemente para rebatir algo de lo que Syl le habría dicho a Harry, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—No quiero saberlo—murmuró y desapareció de nuevo a la cocina. Syl le dio un codazo a Harry, mirándolo complacido.

—¿Has pensado en ello, entonces?—susurró y Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando—respondió en un volumen normal y siguió a Malfoy a la cocina.

—Huele increíble—exclamó, mirando entre Syl, la gran cantidad de ensaladas, sopas, aperitivos y platos principales de encima de la encimera.

Ella hizo un gesto de elogio, pero parecía aún más contenta que antes.

—Espera a probarlo—dijo Malfoy y Harry apartó la vista de la comida para mirarlo. ¿Quién más estaba buscando comestible en los alimentos? Estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, con los brazos y tobillos cruzados, se había quitado el delantal, y sólo llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, que lo hacía verse más pálido, pero de alguna manera lo compensaba con las machas azules de sus ojos.

Harry cogió un plato al azar y se sentó a probar la comida, en realidad no sabía lo que estaba comiendo, porque estaba ocupado con su imagen de Malfoy de Hogwarts y con la del hombre que había conocido hacía unos días.

—¿Te gusta?—Syl preguntó, sonando un poco nervioso.

—¿Q…Oh, sí, es delicioso—dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable, tratando de concentrarse en la comida. Hizo un sonido agradecido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era y entonces oyó reír a Syl. La miró y luego a Malfoy, que estaba sonrojado y estaba burlándose de Syl. La combinación en realidad parecía una especie adorable. Se pregunto qué sería.

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban sentados juntos a la mesa. Había platos vacíos por toda la mesa, y Harry se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Dio Syl una mirada de dolor cuando ella puso un pincho de queso en dados sobre ella en el plato.

—No.

—Vamos, Harry. Yo podría pensar que no te gusta mi forma de cocinar—ella trató de convencerlo.

—No, no puedo. Realmente, no puedo.

—Deja al pobre hombre—se rió Malfoy—Ha comido más en la última media hora de lo que se considera saludable para los más cualificados sana… médicos.

La cabeza de Harry se irguió.

—¿Qué ibas a decir antes de médicos?

—¿Qué? Nada. No lo sé.

—Trata de recordar, por favor—dijo Harry con urgencia, inclinándose hacia Malfoy y deseando poder leer sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy había estado a punto de decir…—Sanador.

—¡No lo sé!—Malfoy dijo, empezando a enfadarse. Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando sintió una pequeña mano estableciéndose en su brazo.

—¿Es importante, Harry?—Syl preguntó, mirándolo un poco confundida y alarmada.

Harry la miró a los ojos por un momento y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Malfoy y suspiró.

—No, no importa, lo siento.

Malfoy estuvo frío y monosilábico durante unos minutos más y Harry no sabía qué decir para calmar la situación, pero Syl hizo todo lo posible y después de unos minutos se estaban riendo de nuevo.

—Te lo digo, no me deja poner un pie en la cocina cuando está horneando—Syl decía, haciendo sonreír a Malfoy. Harry se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué nunca vio esta atractiva sonrisa en Hogwarts? Se acordó en que tipo de situaciones vio a Malfoy sonreír y suspiró en voz baja. Haría bien en recordad que ese no era el verdadero Malfoy.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Oprime mi estilo—Malfoy se encogió de hombros hacia Harry, y sus ojos brillaban de humor—. Ella es buena en la cocina, pero la repostería requiere un talento real.

—¡Hey!—dijo ella e hizo algo por debajo de la mesa que hizo a Malfoy gritar y mirarla—¡Soy muy talentosa!

—Lo eres—le dijo Malfoy, su mirada se convirtió en una sonrisa—. Nos complementamos bien—le dijo a Harry—.Si no fuera por ella, estaría preguntándome qué hacer con mi vida.

—Sí, conozco ese sentimiento—Harry suspiró, pensando en lo largo que se hacían sus días desde que renunció a su trabajo, pensaba que era la decisión correcta, pero encontrar algo nuevo era difícil.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato, y Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que lo habían hecho. Cuando la tienda empezó a estar muy concurrida durante la hora del almuerzo Syl se excusó para atender a los clientes. Harry tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba tratando de darles un poco de tiempo a solas, pero no podía protestar frete a Malfoy.

—Dime, ¿cuándo decidiste convertirte en chef pastelero?—preguntó Harry—No me malinterpretes, pero exactamente no es la profesión más obvia a elegir, ¿verdad?

—Syl, de nuevo—dijo Malfoy, levantándose y cogiendo dos vasos y una botella de vino de un armario—Como he dicho, me sentía un poco inútil…, supongo que se podría decir, que después de la escuela. La conocí en un bar y nos hicimos amigos, hicimos todo tipo de cosas, y en algún momento me mandó hacer un pastel—se echó a reír—Era mi cumpleaños y nos quedamos en mi casa. Ella decidió el día de mi nacimiento y un bien cumpleaños sin pastel no era un cumpleaños, y claro no podía comprarlo. Traté de decirle que no sabía hornear, pero ella no me escuchó. Así que con los ingredientes y un libro de cocina empecé a hornear y me sentí… bien. Cortar las cosas, mezclar los ingredientes, sacar algo del horno en el momento justo… Lo sentí… familiar. No puedo explicarlo—miró a lo lejos, como si estuviera recordando algo y luego volvió en sí, dándole a Harry una pequeña sonrisa—Pensarás que estoy loco.

Harry cerró la boca y parecía que intentaba resolver una complicada ecuación. De golpe, la decisión de Malfoy para convertirse en chef de pastelería tenía más sentido.

—No, en absoluto. ¿No es un poco temprano para el vino?— añadió, cuando Malfoy le sirvió vaso.

—Son las cinco en alguna parte—Malfoy se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su vaso—No tienes que beber si no quieres.

—No, está bien—dijo Harry, llevándose el vidrio a los labios—A tus pasteles.

Malfoy sonrió.

Harry tuvo una sonrisa durante el resto del día: mientras hacía recados, mientras leía un poco más acerca sobre las formas mágicas para modificar y quitar la memoria, e incluso mientras se cepillaba los dientes justo antes de irse a dormir.

No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no, pero de cualquier manera no pudo evitarlo.

* * *

Harry estaba inquieto. Había estado paseándose arriba y abajo en su salón durante la mayor parte de la última hora y estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios, por no hablar de Ron y Hermione.

Estaban sentados en el sofá de Harry, Hermione en el regazo de Harry y dos de ellos se estaban lanzando miradas molestas.

—Sólo no lo _entiendo_—dijo Harry frustrado—No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a alguien borrarle los recuerdos a Malfoy?

—Tal vez sabía algo que no debía—sugirió Hermione amablemente.

—¿Cómo qué?—dijo Ron dubitativo—No era exactamente la mano derecha de Voldemort, ¿no?

—No, pero estuvo viviendo con otros mortífagos durante todo un año, podría haber escuchado algo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no dejarlo en algún pueblo muggle al azar como un pato sentado?—sostuvo Harry—. Cualquier mortífago habría sabido hechizos de memoria al igual que de tortura.— ¿En ese caso, no hubiera sido mejor matarlo?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada.

—Estratégicamente mejor—modificó Harry.

—Sí, probablemente—reconoció—. Tal vez no era un mortífago. Si lo fuera, probablemente estaría muerto.

Harry asintió con gravedad.

—Exactamente. Y eso sólo deja a las familias de las personas fallecidas, que alguna vez ha dañado, y todos lo que no están de acuerdo con sus motivaciones políticas.

—Eso lo reduce—dijo Ron, su voz rozaba el sarcasmo.

Harry gimió y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan condenadamente molesto?

Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Ron y Hermione, mirándose con el ceño fruncido como estuvieses reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—dijo rápidamente Ron. Hermione seguía mirándolo como si supiera algo que Harry no. Lo cual no era exactamente raro en ella, ahora que pensaba en ello.

—¿Cómo está? Aparte de haber perdido la memoria, quiero decir—preguntó lentamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y trató de no pensar en la sonrisa del nuevo Malfoy o en sus agradables… hombros.

Hermione puso los ojos en blando mientras Ron soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Ya veo. Bueno, sigo pensando que tú deberías llevarlo a San Mungo, o por lo menos a los Aurores—continuó Hermione, ignorando el resplandor de Harry—Estoy segura de que hay algún tipo de tratamiento para lo que él padece.

—¿Cómo el que había para Lockhart? ¿Y para los padres de Neville?—escupió Harry—¡No voy a dejar que le hagan eso!—apartó todos sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy, como el que aparta una cascara vacía, era un pálido recuerdo de lo que solía ser, y en vez de concentrarse en la imagen de Malfoy apoyado en el mostrador, la luz dándole en su pelo convirtiéndolo en oro mientras comía un trozo de su propio pastel—Él no es… él está bien, sólo tiene que _recordar_.

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero esta vez Ron la cortó. Le estaba dando una mirada extraña a Harry, que le hizo sentirse vagamente culpable.

—No va a cambiar de opinión, Hermione.

Hermione miró a Harry por un momento, mirándolo como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no poner los ojos en blanco y cruzar los brazos y luego asintió.

—A veces para tu propio bien, eres demasiado obstinado.

—No soy obstinado—murmuró Harry automáticamente, pero él ya estaba pensando en Malfoy de nuevo.

—Por supuesto—Hermione se levantó, y después de unos segundos, Ron lo hizo—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Buenas noches—Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, compañero—Ron entró en la chimenea y desapareció, mientras Hermione le daba otra mirada de desaprobación.

—Sí, lo sé, voy a tener cuidado—dijo Harry.

—Eso no es lo que iba decir—protestó Hermione, pero ella se sonrojó levemente.

—Buenas noches—Harry sonrió y pasado un momento, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se metió en la chimenea para unirse con Ron.

* * *

Harry era plenamente consciente de que no tenía que estar allí. Él no tenía una cita y el menú casi estaba terminado, así que no tenía ninguna excusa. A excepción de los pasteles, aquellos que eran lo suficientemente buenos como para justificar una nueva visita si alguien le preguntaba, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, sabía que no era la razón. Echó un vistazo por la acogedora tienda, ya que la única clienta que había era la mujer de sus anteriores visitas, y luego se sentó en una mesa lo suficientemente apartada. Técnicamente, no había ninguna diferencia ya que la tienda era lo suficientemente pequeña que se veía todo, pero le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad que apreciaba en ese momento.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa, mirando la puerta de la cocina. Se le ocurrió la idea de llamar cortésmente y preguntar si Syl o Malfoy estaban allí, pero no estaba seguro de si se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades y él no quería parecer desesperado por ver a Malfoy de nuevo. Porque no lo estaba. En serio.

Razón por la cual era completamente ridículo, su pulso se aceleró y sus manos se volvieron sudorosas cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Malfoy salió, cepillándose algo del pantalón y absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry tenía la esperanza que él no mirase en su dirección, porque ahora que estaba ahí, no tenía ni idea de qué decir, pero por supuesto Malfoy escogió ese momento para mirarle. A medida que sus ojos se encontraron, una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy, y a Harry se le atascó el aliento en su garganta.

—No pensé en verte de nuevo tan pronto—dijo Malfoy, cuando estaba a una distancia audible.

La mente de Harry estaba completamente en blanco, todas las excusas que había pensado se le habían olvidado cuando Malfoy se sentó y Harry vio que tenía el labio inferior manchado de un poco de chocolate.

—Yo quería verte—espetó.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido por un momento, pero luego le mostró a Harry una sonrisa perezosa y se inclinó un poco más cerca, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí—Harry asintió con la cabeza, esperando desesperadamente no sonrojarse.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?—preguntó Malfoy cuando Harry no le dio más detalles.

Harry pensó con rapidez y se quedó de nuevo en blanco.

—Ninguna realmente.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó.

—¿Tengo algo interesante en la cara?

Harry se estremeció, al ser pillado. Debía de haber mirado los labios de Malfoy sin mucha discreción—Sólo un poco de chocolate

Malfoy alzó la mano para frotarse la mejilla.

—¿Ya?

—No. Espera, déjame…—Harry extendió la mano y pasó el dedo sobre el labio inferior del rubio. No trató de persistir cuando quitó el chocolate, pero entonces sitió algo húmedo y dio un giro rápido contra su dedo y cuando miró a los ojos de Malfoy interrogante, él respiró fuerte. Toda la atención de Malfoy se centró sobre él y sentía como si el aire ardiese a su alrededor, como miles de pequeños incendios.

—¿Qu…—Harry comenzó a preguntar, pero luego sintió fríos dedos envolverse alrededor de su muñeca y de repente Malfoy tiró de él.

—Yo también quería volver a verte—murmuró Malfoy contra sus labios y luego le besó.

Besar a Malfoy no era como lo esperaba. ¿Por qué tenía los dedos tan fríos como si los hubiese tenido metidos en agua helada, pero sus labios estaban calientes e insistentes sobre Harry? El moreno abrió sus labios con un gemido y puso las dos manos en el pelo de Malfoy, acercándolo más y lo besó de nuevo con avidez. Malfoy sabía a chocolate y canela y a algo agridulce que no podía nombrar, y le besó como si el resto del mundo fuese a detenerse y dejó llevarse por el momento que era realmente bueno. Harry estaba de acuerdo.

—¡No!—exclamó alguien, y Harry se retiró, la decepción fue notoria hasta que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo miraba aturdido y a la voz femenina. Frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro de Malfoy a la otra persona que había en la tienda. La señora Smith los miraba es estado de shock. Su libro estaba sobre la mesa, como si acabase de caer, y su boca se abría y se cerraba silenciosamente. Harry abrió la boca para mandarla a la mierda, asumiendo que ella era sólo otra homófoba, cuando volvió a hablar.

—No se puede. Esto no está bien.

—¿Y quién diablos eres tú para decidir esto?—Malfoy, quien había seguido finalmente la mirada de Harry y se dio la vuelta, le preguntó bruscamente— Si tienes problemas al ver dos hombres besándose, puedes dejar este establecimiento y no volver jamás.

Por un momento Harry creyó ver un destello herido en los ojos, pero luego apretó los dientes y se levantó silenciosamente, dejando atrás su libro en su prisa por salir. Harry se levantó de un salto, evitando a Malfoy, que seguía mirando el lugar que la mujer acaba de abandonar, le dio una mirada rápida antes de coger el libro y corrió tras ella.

Casi la alcanzó cuando estaba a mitad de camino a través de la plaza del pueblo abandonado, pero luego se volvió en el acto y se desapareció, al igual que sus rasgos cambiaron por pasarse los efectos de la poción multijugos. Harry se detuvo en seco. No era el hecho de que ella era una bruja lo que le había dejado estupefacto, sino el saber con certeza quién era.

—Vete a la mierda—juró

El camino a la tienda no fue largo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Harry recordase por qué no quería volver. Él y Malfoy se habían besado. _Besado_.Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Sólo que Malfoy no era él mismo y en ese momento no odiaba a Harry. Al menos, no si iba besado gente que odiaba al azar. Claro que no. Por eso precisamente Harry no quería ir volver. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Malfoy estaba parado justo donde estaba sentado, frente a él, con una expresión neutral.

—Eh…hola —Harry se frotó el cuello.

—Hola.

—¿Estás…¿Está todo bien?—Harry frunció el ceño. Malfoy seguía mirándolo como si fuese un cliente normal, no como aquel con él que había compartido el mejor beso de su vida. Oh, Dios… tal vez era eso, tal vez Harry besaba fatal y Malfoy estaba tratando de hacérselo más _fácil_.

—No sé, Potter, dímelo tú—dijo Malfoy, el "Potter" salió de su boca más natural que el nombre de pila de Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— Harry frunció el ceño.

Malfoy lo miró por un largo momento y luego su cuidadosa máscara construida dio paso a la ira, sus ojos ardían con emoción contenida mientras apretaba los puños a su lado.

—Si no te ha gustado el beso, me lo podrías haber dicho. ¡No había ninguna necesidad de salir corriendo!

—¿Qué? No, no es…

—Lo que sea—Malfoy lo interrumpió y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Harry atrás con grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. Harry hizo un sonido de frustración, y le siguió.

—Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy, _me_ gustó besarte.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta.

—Deja de llamarme así, ¡mi nombre es David! Si no puedes dejar de pensar en otro tío, _vete a la mierda_.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y volvió a trabajar en algo en la mesa, sus hombros estaban tensos.

—Sólo vete.

Harry respiró hondo y se acercó más, levantando la mano para ponerla en el hombro de Malfoy y dejarla caer de nuevo antes de poder realmente tocarlo.

—No. Lo que quiero decir, es lo siento, pero _eres_ tú. No hay otro tío. No puedo explicarlo ahora mismo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor… David.

Harry pensó que podía escuchar a Malfoy apretar los dientes, pero se enfrentó de nuevo a Harry y la máscara estaba de nuevo, de regreso.

—¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti? Casi no te conozco

Harry suspiró. No importaba si Malfoy tenía sus recuerdos o no, eso era cierto.

—Lo sé, pero voy a tener que pedirte que vengas conmigo de todos modos. Prometo que tengo la intención de no causarte daño y si no quieres volver a verme después de acuerdo, pero _por favor_, confía en mí en esto

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer verte de nuevo? ¿Dónde quieres llevarme?

—Es complicado…—Harry hizo una mueca. No había nada más que él odiase que alguien diciéndole que las cosas se habían complicado mucho cuando era joven, por lo que lo volvió a intentar—Se podría decir que no me gusta… Lo que quiero decir que las circunstancias pueden cambiar en pocas horas o días. Tengo que llevarte a mi casa y ponerte a salvo… Bueno, no. Realmente no vivo allí, pero está lo suficientemente cerca.

—Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?—Malfoy arrastró las palabras, cruzándose de brazos—¿Un lugar seguro? Eso es nuevo. Al menos tus frases seductoras son creativas, pero te aseguro que estoy bastante seguro _aquí._

Harry puso los ojos en blanco en el comentario de las frases seductoras y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que Malfoy terminase.

—No, no lo estás. Hay cosas que no sabes… y creo que puedes estar en peligro—se dio cuenta de que estaba dando golpes con el pie y se detuvo. No tenía mucho tiempo, si no podía convencer a Malfoy, tendría que _atontarlo,_ pero prefería no hacerlo.

—¿Peligro?—Malfoy lo miró con incredulidad—Por favor, dime que no estás trabajando para la policía. ¿Por qué iba a estar _yo_ en peligro?

—Algo así…—Harry murmuró, dejando la otra pregunta sin respuesta. Alzó las manos y poniéndolas en las mejillas del rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de decirle con la mirada lo que no podía con las palabras—Por favor, sólo confía en mí. Te juro que no lo vas a lamentar, pero no tenemos mucho más tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

Malfoy se sobresaltó cuando los dedos de Harry se deslizaron sobre su suave piel, pero segundos después, se acostumbró al tacto. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo algo pareció cambiar y Malfoy asintió.

—Sí… bien. Pero si esto es sólo una estratagema para entrar en mis pantalones, lo llevas claro.

Harry se rió, aliviado, y agarró el brazo de Malfoy—Me parece bien. Agárrate fuerte, esto va a ser un poco desagradable.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué.. ¿Qué acabas de _hacer_?—exclamó Malfoy—¿Dónde estamos?

Estaban de pie en la empolvada cocina de Grimmuald Place. Harry hizo una mueca mientras miraba alrededor. No había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, y el lugar se lo mostró.

—Lo siento, no había tiempo para tomar el camino largo. Es mi casa… más o menos. La heredé. No he tenido razón para venir aquí en años, pero es seguro y es lo que importa.

—¿El camino más largo? ¿Te refieres al modo _normal_? ¿Qué ha sido esto, teletransporte?—Malfoy repentinamente retrocedió—Tú no eres un extraterrestre, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a Malfoy.

—_¿Qué?_

—Es probable—se defendió Malfoy—He estado viendo los documentales…—de repente parecía avergonzado—Tienes que admitir que simplemente no es normal.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Así que eso es lo que pasaba cuando ponías aun sangre pura y una televisión en el mismo cuarto.

—No soy un extraterrestre. Soy un mago.

—Sí, _eso_ tiene mucho sentido—dijo sin expresión Malfoy.

Todavía no parecía muy convencido y Harry pensó que podía oírle mascullar "chiflado" en voz baja. Hizo una mueca. Le hacía parecer un loco. Abrió la boca para explicar, de cómo no estaba seguro aún, pero Malfoy habló primero.

—Si tú eres un mago, tienes que tener una _varita mágica_—sonrió, poco a poco cada vez más cerca.

—Eh…

—¿No? ¿No tienes varita?—Malfoy sacudió la cabeza con falsa decepción—Me temo que no voy a poder creerte en ese caso.

—Oh, cállate.

Malfoy se rió.

—Era eso o entrar en pánico porque acabo de dejar que un completo extraño y loco me lleve a Dios sabe dónde. ¿Qué prefieres?

—¿Esas son las dos únicas opciones?—preguntó Harry, tratando de parecer exasperado.

—No, claro que no—Malfoy negó con la cabeza—También, correr o pelear, no estoy seguro de cuál escoger, y follar, claro está.

—No hay necesidad… Espera, ¿qué?—Harry miró a Malfoy, que estaba sonriendo. Una vez más, Harry tuvo la impresión de que formaba parte de su habitual repertorio, sin importar los recuerdos perdidos.

—Estoy en una situación de vida o muerte, Potter, por supuesto, que el sexo es una opción.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—y lo haría. Tan molesto. Maldito Malfoy. De pronto se le ocurrió algo y frunció el ceño—¿Por qué sigues llamándome de ese modo?

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—¿Llamarte, cómo?

—Potter. Pensaba… antes me llamabas Harry.

—No… no estoy seguro—dijo Malfoy y por un momento parecía distante—. No era mi intención. Cada vez sale de forma más natural.

—Ya veo—si Malfoy estaba empezando a recordar y pensaba que era más natural llamar a Harry por el apellido, entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría hasta que recordase que lo odiaba? Harry rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No podía permitir pensar en las consecuencias de Malfoy en el momento en el que recordase, de lo contrario no podría hacer nada para ayudarle.

—Tengo que irme—dijo en cambio.

—¿Qué?—Malfoy exclamó, con las dos cejas levantadas—¡No puedes llevarme a un lugar al azar, a un _sucio_ lugar y luego dejarme aquí!

—Lo siento mucho…—Harry se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de Malfoy.

—Si te vas, me voy—dijo, ya poniéndose en dirección a la puerta. Harry se apresuró en seguirlo, deteniéndolo, poniendo una mano a su hombro y girándolo.

—No. No puedo llevarte, no quiero a arriesgarte a que te pase nada.

—Espero que sepas, que lo que dices no tiene sentido, Potter—dijo Malfoy con enfado—Todavía no me has dicho porqué estoy en peligro, en primer lugar, o quien realmente eres o que estás pensando en hacer conmigo. Y no me vengas con que eres un mago, otra vez.

Potter otra vez. Harry suspiró.

—Mira, sé que es difícil de creer…

—¿Qué es difícil de creer?—le interrumpió Malfoy—¡Es una puta locura! _Estás loco_.

Harry sintió un tirón muscular en la mandíbula mientras apretaba los dientes. Antes de darse cuenta, había estrellado a Malfoy en la pared, sus puños cerrados en su ropa muggle, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—¿A qué escuela fuiste?

—¿Qué?—Malfoy había esperado, claramente, otra cosa—A un internado, ¿Por qué?

—Sí, pero ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Te gustaba? ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu profesor favorito?

—Yo… se llamaba…No… no lo sé—dijo Malfoy, mirándolo sorprendido ante sus propia respuesta.—¿Por qué no lo sé?

—¿Quiénes eran tus amigos? ¿Y tus enemigos? ¿Estabas enamorado de alguien? ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?—Harry continuó, hablando con urgencia mientras Malfoy seguía en la pared.—¿Quién hizo algo que casi te mata?

—Yo no lo s…—Malfoy empezó de nuevo y luego su rostro cambio y miró a Harry con reconocimiento en tus ojos—_Tú_.

Harry se rió sin humor—Sí. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé—dijo Malfoy con tristeza—¿Por qué no lo sé?

—Porque alguien te ha quitado los recuerdos y te ha dado nuevos. Sólo los viejos parecen estar regresado y no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte conmigo así—dijo Harry, omitiendo el hecho de que Malfoy era su responsabilidad y que no lo hubiese llevado con él, independientemente si sus recuerdos volvían.

—¿Alguien se ha llevado mis recuerdos? ¿Quieres decir… que este no soy realmente yo?

Las facciones de Harry cambiaron a una expresión evasiva y evitó la mirada de Malfoy.

—Estoy seguro de que estás al mismo nivel.

—Maldito mentiroso—espetó Malfoy— ¿Cómo soy realmente y quién me ha hecho esto?

—No estoy seguro—mintió Harry—Pero te prometo que tendré más respuestas cuando vuelva.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró durante un largo minuto. Harry cambió su peso a otro pie, esperando que no dijese que iba con él.

—Bien—dijo Malfoy finalmente—Pero si no vuelves, yo personalmente voy a cazarte y a matarte.

—Eso suena más como el viejo tú—sonrió Harry, aliviado, y luego añadió más intensamente—Gracias.

Malfoy asintió con rigidez.

—Lo que sea.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aun estaban de pie y tan cerca que podría haber contado las pestañas de Malfoy, si así lo deseaba, pero dio un paso atrás. Por un momento pensó que Malfoy parecía decepcionado, pero tal vez era sólo una ilusión.

—Me voy—dijo, pero esta vez Malfoy lo detuvo.

—Un momento…. Tú me conocías, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo íbamos a la escuela?

Harry se quedó paralizado.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—Malfoy frunció el ceño.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Tengo que irme, he perdido mucho tiempo ya. No toques cualquier cosa que parezca peligrosa. Realmente, no toques nada en absoluto. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

—¡No, espera!—gritó Malfoy, pero Harry lanzó polvos Flu en la chimenea y gritó su destino.

* * *

Su primer instinto era ir solo, pero al parecer las constantes clases en el entrenamiento de Auror decían no entrar en una situación peligrosa sin un compañero le había marcado después de todo, porque al final había dio vía Flu al Ministerio para obtener la ayuda de Ron antes de hacer nada.

Afortunadamente, cuando Harry llegó, Ron pretendía trabajar en una gran pila de papeles y más que dispuesto a seguirlo después de una breve explicación.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?—Ron le preguntó por enésima vez en ese día—Voy a tener problemas graves si te equivocas. ¡Podría perder mi placa!

—¿Y qué harías sin tu placa, Percy?—Harry sonrió—. Tranquilo, estoy seguro. Pero si no quieres correr el riesgo, no hace falta que vengas, lo entiendo—agregó serio—. De verdad.

—Por supuesto que voy—se quejó Ron—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Harry lanzó un hechizo par revelar las barreras en el borde de la propiedad, gimiendo cuando una intrincada red de hechizos protectores de diferentes colores apareció, que se extendía de forma en la que no se podía ver ningún punto débil

—Como pensaba—él dijo, acercándose a inspeccionar un nudo de líneas que brillaban intensamente en violeta y plata—Esas no son exactamente protecciones convencionales. Y por supuesto hay más de una maldición tejida es ellas— ¿Crees que voy a poder pasar entre ellas?

—Seguro—dijo Ron, acercándose a su lado—Si tuviéramos dos semanas. De lo contrario… no, yo no me arriesgaría.

—Lo que pensaba—Harry suspiró, y se enderezó—Creo que vamos a tener que encontrar otra manera.

—¿No deseas enviar un _Patronus_ para pedir refuerzos?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hacer esto de un caso de un funcionario. Además, no creo que lo vayamos a necesitar—sonrió—Toma esto.

Ron cogió la capa de invisibilidad con facilidad, pero le dio a Harry una mirada dudosa—¿No estamos un poco grandes para estas cosas?

—Sólo tú—Harry guardó su varita e ignoró las protestas de Ron—Póntela sobre ti y muéstrate si es necesario.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Ron mientras envolvía la capa a su alrededor y su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

—Voy a llamar educadamente—Harry sonrió y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para llamar la suficiente atención si había alguien en la casa.

Un elfo familiar apareció en el otro lado de la puerta. Se veía acosado, y sus orejas se movían más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué quiere el señor Potter? La señora está ocupada.

—Me temo que voy a tener que pedir verla de todos modos—dijo Harry educadamente—Es muy importante.

—¡No, no, no, no!—el elfo sacudió la cabeza con negación—No puedo.

Harry trató de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no puedo entrar? ¿Voy a tener que esperar que esté menos ocupada?

El elfo se retorció las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No puedo!

—Mira, ¿ella te ha dicho, específicamente, que no me dejes entrar?—Harry se agachó para poder mirar los ojos del elfo, manteniendo el equilibrio cuidadosamente.

—N…no.

—Entonces, no hay motivo para que no entre, ¿verdad? Francamente, es un poco desagradable—Harry se enderezó y vio que los ojos del elfo se agrandaban considerablemente ante la sugerencia. Vaciló por un momento, y luego las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente como para permitir que Harry (y un invisible Ron) pasasen a través.

—Gracias—Harry sonrió, pero el elfo no estaba allí. Probablemente era mejor así, él sólo esperaba que no se lo dijese a la señora Malfoy que se encontraba ahí. Intentó recordar si los elfos podían ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad.

—Vamos—murmuró bajito, escuchando los pasos de Ron por el camino de grava mientras se dirigían hacia la mansión.

—Estás loco—dijo Ron, anunciando su presencia, y Harry se rió.

—¿Sabes que no eres la primera persona que hoy me lo dice?

—¿Y no te ha hecho planteártelo?

—No realmente—dijo Harry alegremente—Luna una vez me dijo que estoy tan cuerdo como ella, así que ¿por qué me iba a preocupar?

Ron se rió.

—Me parece bien. ¿Por dónde?

Estaban de pie en el gran vestíbulo, que estaba tan desierto como Harry lo recordaba.

—No estoy seguro—dijo en voz baja.

—Buff, no me gusta estar de vuelta aquí—susurró Ron a sus espaldas.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, haciendo un gesto par que Ron le siguiera. No tenía ni idea de iba a solucionar esto, pero supuso que su espontaneidad siempre había trabajado para él en los momentos como este y la verdad no es que estuviese indefenso. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero una de las puertas estaba entreabierta. Voces tranquilas salían afuera, y Harry pensó que una de ellas debía ser la señora Malfoy. Sacó su varita y se aseguró de que Ron todavía estaba junto a él antes de acercarse más, mirando a escondidas en su interior.

Narcissa y el jardinero estaban de pie en medio de la sala, uno frente al otro mientras discutían en voz baja.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí, va a recordar—estaba diciendo Narcissa cuando fue interrumpida por el jardinero.

—Pero si viste Potter te vio…

—¡Ya te he dicho que no!—dijo Narcissa. Ella no levantó la voz, pero la temperatura en la habitación pareció bajar unos grados cuando habló fríamente—_Desaparecí_ antes de que se acabase el efecto de la multijugos. Si creías que iba a dejar a mi hijo en paz entre los muggles mientras huía, no me conoces tan bien como deberías.

—No seremos de ayuda alguna para él, si nos cogen. Tú discutible decisión de hacerle vivir con los muggles, parece estar bien por ahora. Creo que es lo mejor para él.

—Perdona, Lucius, pero has perdido el derecho a decidir qué es lo mejor para él cuando le vendiste su infancia, y casi su vida al Señor Oscuro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez: el jardinero – Lucius – sacó su varita y apuntó a Narcissa, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, y el pasillo se iluminó cuando Ron lanzó su _Patronus_, que rápidamente desapareció de nuevo cuando le murmuró algo, y Harry abrió la puerta.

—Potter—dijo Narcissa, como si lo hubiera estado esperando para tomar el té y llegase tarde, sólo sus ojos se movían rápido hacia él y hacia la varita de Lucius, lo que indicaba que algo andaba mal.

—Narcissa—contestó Harry cortésmente, pero mente iba a toda velocidad. _¡¿El jardinero es Lucius?!_—Lucius—asintió con la cabeza.

—Harry Potter—gruñó Lucius—Siempre metiendo la nariz en cosas que no te incumben.

Harry le dio una brillante sonrisa.

—No quisiera decepcionar a nadie por hacer cosas nuevas. Y tú ¿sigues teniendo ese feo tatuaje en el brazo?

Sintió una pinchazo de culpa al pensar en la Marca Tenebrosa al verla en la piel tan pálida de Lucius, pero la de Draco infinitamente más bella, cuando se remangó antes de de introducir la masa de galletas. No era tan fea. Cogió su varita con más fuerza y se concentró en el presente.

Lucius respondió a su pregunta con un _Desmaius_, pero Harry reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar un hechizo escudo justo antes de que le diese

—Tomaré eso como un sí—dijo—¿De dónde sacas la poción multijugos?

—No te importa—respondió Lucius antes de atacar de nuevo. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le había lanzado, pero estaba seguro de que no era un mero _Desmaius_, y su escudo apenas aguantó contra la poderosa maldición.

—Ya basta—Lucius se congeló cuando Narcissa puso una mano delicada sobre su brazo—. No es necesario.

Harry aprovechó ese tiempo para reforzar sus defensas y lanzar un hechizo anti-Aparición de forma no verbal, asegurándose de que Ron estuviese allí cuando lo necesitase. Le sorprendió que hubiese intentado detener a Lucius, que era su caso, después de todo, pero probablemente tendría sus razones.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Lucius, lanzando a Harry una mirada de disgusto

Harry permaneció en silencio. Él estaba tan interesado en la respuesta de Narcissa como en la forma en que Lucius había logrado esconderse de los Aurores todos estos meses. No había sospechado de ella hasta que la había descubierto, y todavía no podía adivinar sus motivaciones para obliviatear a Malfoy. Lo le confundía más que nada, era que había sonado como si ella todavía se preocupase por él durante su discusión con Lucius.

—No, no la hay. Harry no se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad, Harry?—Narcissa le dirigió una fría sonrisa.

—¿Y qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión?—preguntó Harry, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Te preocupas demasiado por Draco. Tú no quieres que sus padres acaben en Azkaban, ¿verdad?

Harry bufó.

—Confía en mí, no tengo ningún problema en meter a todos los que están tratando de hacerle daño. Incluida tú.

Fugazmente se preguntó desde cuando había empezado a querer mantener _lejos_ a Malfoy de ella, pero no había tiempo para pensar, ya que Narcissa dio un paso hacia él.

—Ah, pero mira, esto es un terrible malentendido. Nunca he querido hacerle daño a Draco. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Harry levantó su varita un poco más arriba, cuando ella se acercó más, pero por lo demás mantuvo una postura relajada. Teniendo en cuenta su pasado, estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda. Lucius seguía mirándolo, pero no interrumpió a su esposa.

—De acuerdo, dame tu varita y dejaré que te expliques.

Ella vaciló por un momento, claramente no quería desprenderse de su única defensa, pero luego se acercó poco a poco y se la entregó. Harry notó que sus ojos iban a Lucius de nuevo y reprimió una sonrisa. Ella pensó que Harry estaba en inferioridad numérica.

—Se suponía que iba a ser una solución temporal—comenzó ella, y Harry asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuase—. Yo sólo pretendía hacer lo mejor. Él no estaba seguro después de las pruebas y no tenía familia de confianza en el otro bando. La libertad condicional nos impedía salir del país, pero todo el mundo nos evitaba.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que no era seguro?—Harry la interrumpió.

Narcissa suspiró y luego le echó una mirada de reproche. Harry inmediatamente se sintió culpable.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que el encarcelamiento no era todo lo que tenía que temer, señor Potter?

—Sí, por supuesto. Los seguidores restantes de Riddle se enfrentaron entre sí después de su muerte, y obviamente las víctimas de los mortífagos no estaban muy contentos con ellos…

—No sólo las víctimas—dijo Narcissa, y por primera vez su voz sonaba amarga.—Todo el mundo. Los que no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para luchar, pensaban que estaban en condiciones de demostrar su lealtad mediante la eliminación de quienes consideraban sus enemigos después de la batalla se librase y ganase.

Harry hizo una mueca. Odiaba cundo la gente hablaba de la guerra como algo que habían librado en su lugar. Había hecho la parte que se esperaba que hiciera y él nunca quiso que nadie muriese por él.

—Seguro que no fue fácil, pero tienen protecciones muy fuertes. No puede haber sido tan peligroso.

—¡No sabes lo que era!—Narcissa dijo y apretó los labios—. Teníamos amenazas de muerte todos los días y yo estaba aquí sola con Draco. Las defensas nunca son infalibles, lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo _has_ entrado?

—Hum… ¿yo he convencido al elfo doméstico?—Harry se rascó el cuello, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Harry se hizo una nota mental para recordar el bienestar del elfo doméstico.

—No creo que cualquiera haya podido hacer eso—dijo vacilante—Parece que tengo cierta… mano con los elfos y he estado aquí antes.

Lucius resopló de enfado. Harry casi esperaba otra maldición al ver su expresión, pero aún no llegó.

—Sea como fuere, entiendes mi punto de vista.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a regañadientes.

—Sin embargo, no actué hasta que Theodore Nott fue encontrado muerto—continuó Narcissa. Harry palideció un poco al recordar la noticia. Había sido una muerte particularmente sucia y empezaba a comprender el motivo de Narcissa mantener a Malfoy fuera del ojo público.

—¡Podría haber llamado a los Aurores! Le habrían ofrecido protección—argumentó de todas formas—. ¡No tenías porque quitarle sus recuerdos!

—El mundo no es tan blanco ni negro como crees creer—dijo Narcissa. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas. Harry consideró unirse a ella, pero no se sentía muy a gusto con Lucius apuntándole con su varita—. Estoy segura de que habría sido un esfuerzo a medias, pero en realidad nadie se preocupa por salvar nuestras vidas. Desde luego, no iba a jugarme la vida de Draco.

—Así que lo obliviateaste y fingiste un ataque de nervios—dijo Harry con gran disgusto. Era difícil estar enfadado con Narcissa cuando ella estaba siendo razonable, pero aún era más difícil olvidar la cara de Malfoy cuando Harry le preguntó porqué no podía recordar su vida de años atrás o su mirada vacía cuando Harry lo llamó por su nombre real.

—Desearía seguir sosteniendo que era una actuación, pero por desgracia, no. Yo acababa de perder a mi marido y a mi hijo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y era un mal momento para que alguien me atacase verbalmente—Narcissa sonrió sin humor y Harry comenzó a sentirse culpable de nuevo.

—Entiendo—sin embargo, dijo.

—Bien, señor Potter, ¿qué dices? ¿Sigues pensando en arrestarme?

—En primer lugar, no podría haberlo hecho—dijo Harry distraído por la pregunta de qué iba hacer ahora—. Además, si lo que me acabas de decir es cierto, no creo que Draco vaya a presentar cargos y dudo que lo haga. Estoy más interesado en el contra hechizo que le pusiste a tu hijo. Ya está empezando a recordar cosas, pero no tengo ni idea de las consecuencias que podrían acarrear si alguien que no seas tú intenta restaurarlos.

—Ninguna—Narcissa levantó los hombros en un gesto descuidado—Yo no he hecho nada para dañar su mente. He usado un hechizo de memoria modificado. Como he dicho, estaba destinado a ser temporal, por lo que los efectos iban a desaparecer por sí solos si el hechizo no era repetido, pero también se puede revertir con una simple frase.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo la hipnosis?—Harry se movió para sentarse frente a ella, manteniendo un ojo en Lucius, y le dio la espalda a su varita. Había leído sobre el concepto, pero no le había prestado mucha atención en ese momento. No habría sido de ninguna utilidad para él si no conocía la palabra o frase exacta en el caso de Malfoy.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero sí, supongo que sí—dijo Narcissa.

—¿Podrías hacerlo si te lo traigo?—preguntó Harry lentamente, preguntándose si la idea era realmente buena.

—Puede.

—¡No!—intervino Lucius y Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie y alzó su varita de nuevo—. No voy a permitirlo.

—No tienes voz en esto, de todos modos vas a volver a Azkaban—espetó Harry.

—No lo creo—Lucius rió—No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros y acabas de decir que no puedes detener a nadie.

Harry notó que Narcissa miró cuidadosamente a su marido. Tenía la sensación de que ella no quería pelear con Harry y él creía que lo haría porque tenía miedo a su marido.

—No, pero yo puedo—dijo Ron mientras entraba en la habitación, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry la hizo una bola en la mano que no sostenía la varita.

Lucius lo miró inquietante por un momento y luego ya estaba lanzándole maldiciones. Ron desvió la mayor parte; y Harry el resto y se las devolvieron tan pronto como llegaban. Con Harry protegiéndolo, tuvo a Lucius en el suelo atado en dos minutos.

—Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usado en tu contra ante un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado y tenerlo presente durante el interrogatorio. Si no puedes pagarte uno, se te proporcionará uno de oficio. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lucius y Narcissa no fueron los únicos que miraron a Ron con plena confusión.

—¿Qué demonios, Ron?—preguntó Harry, viendo como Narcissa alzaba una ceja—. No tienes que leerle sus derechos muggles.

—Lo sé—Ron sonrió—. Siempre he querido decir eso.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Los sangre pura y las teles.

—Lo siento, señora Malfoy, pero tengo que llevármela conmigo también—dijo Ron.

Narcissa asintió y se puso de pie, pero Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cómplice. Ella escondía a alguien que tendría que estar en la cárcel, y no sabemos si ella le ayudó a escapar.

—¿En serio?—Harry quería saber.

—No—dijo Narcissa

—¿No confiarás en su palabra?—preguntó Ron a Harry con incredulidad.

Harry dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. ¿Puedes dejar que primero me la lleve para que invierta el hechizo sobre Malfoy?

Ron miró a Lucius, que miraba a su esposa como su lo hubiera traicionado - Harry supuso que sí, ya que ella no había movido un dedo para rescatarlo, pero a sabiendas, podrían haber sido por múltiples razones – y regresó a Harry, y suspiró—De acuerdo, tengo mis manos ocupadas con él, pero llévala lo antes posibles y no la dejes escapar.

—Por favor, ¿por quién me has tomado?—sonrió Harry. Él no le había quitado la varita a Narcissa. Decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro como para llevarla sin esposas.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco—Lo digo en serio, Harry.

—Yo también.

—Sí, como sea—dijo Ron, poco convencido, y esperó a que Harry levantase el hechizo anti-Aparición, antes de que él _desapareciese_ con Lucius.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—preguntó Narcissa en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

—En Grimmauld Place—respondió Harry y le tendió el brazo—Nadie puede_ aparecerse_ allí sin mí—dijo a modo de explicación.

* * *

Malfoy todavía estaba en la cocina. Él y su madre estaban en extremos opuestos de la mesa de la cocina mientras que Harry preparaba té y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar el incómodo silencio. No habían revertido el hechizo y Malfoy todavía tenía algunos problemas para creer que aún estaba frente a su madre. Harry no estaba seguro de cuál era el problema de Narcissa, pero sospechaba que estaba contemplando su ancestral hogar enterrada en polvo y suciedad o estaba preocupada por la reacción de Malfoy una vez entendiese que había hecho su madre con él.

—¿Así que ha sido idea tuya?—preguntó Malfoy finalmente.

Narcissa asintió en silencio.

—Y lo hiciste para protegerme—era una afirmación más que una pregunta, pero se las arregló para parecer dudoso.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Sí.

—¿Una vez que digas esa frase recuperaré mis antiguos recuerdos? ¿Todos ellos?

—Cada uno.

Malfoy se mordió el labio. Harry estaba tratando de no parecer demasiado obvio al mirarlo, y el té no necesitaba ayuda para que fuera mojado y no podía fingir que estaba centrado en eso.

—Y…esto…cómo estoy ahora… se habrá ido.

—No todos—dijo Narcissa, mirando a Malfoy con cuidado—Yo no he cambiado tu personalidad, fundamentalmente seguirás siendo el mismo.

—Aún así… seré diferente—dijo Malfoy con tristeza.

—Lo siento—dijo ella, pero Malfoy estaba mirando a Harry.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a ser mi antiguo yo?

—¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido Harry, ya que en absoluto se esperaba esa pregunta—Yo… sí, supongo. Quiero decir… no lo sé. Sí.

El último fue añadido puramente para el beneficio de Malfoy. No estaba seguro de si realmente quería que volviese a ser como antes, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ese no era Malfoy y él no podría sentirse cómodo estando con él, sabiendo que realmente que en una parte de su mente odiaba a Harry. Mantuvo su cara sin expresión alguna mientras pensaba en ello, porque no quería que Malfoy viese lo mucho que le importaba. Realmente esperaba que Malfoy lo hubiese conocido durante las últimas semanas, era una parte del real de Malfoy, y había una gran posibilidad de que aún le gustase Harry. Tal vez, mantenerlo oculto hubiese sido lo mejor.

—No pareces seguro—Malfoy estaba de repente demasiado cerca y Harry tragó.

—Pero lo estoy.

—Dime que no quieres que cambie…dime que me quede así y lo haré—dijo Malfoy, presionando a Harry contra el mostrador. Harry se preguntó si de verdad lo haría y por un momento estuvo tentado a decir las palabras, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Sólo quieres a alguien que tome la decisión por ti,

Malfoy se retiró, decepcionado.

—No, espera—Harry puso sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio para acercarlo más y Malfoy lo miró con los ojos abiertos, probablemente pensó que Harry había cambiado de opinión. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry ya estaba besándolo. Presionó sus labios durante unos segundos, permitiéndose sentir todo lo que había tratado de esconder a Malfoy y luego se echó atrás y dijo.

—Recuerda esto si te preguntas si todavía estoy interesado—dijo con fuerza, y pasado un momento, Malfoy asintió.

Narcissa miró discretamente para otro lado, pero cuando Malfoy le dijo que estaba listo, se centró de nuevo en él. Harry, después de eso, pensó que la inversión del hechizo era muy decepcionante. Narcissa Malfoy le cubrió la cara con sus manos y murmuró algo en latín que Harry no entendió y para entonces ya había acabado. Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces al ver a Narcissa dar un paso atrás, luego cambió de postura y se aclaró la expresión.

—Gracias—le dijo a Harry, pero su voz era fría y no sonaba muy agradecido.

—De nada—contestó Harry, manteniendo la inflexión en su voz al mínimo.

Malfoy ignoró completamente a su madre mientras echaba polvos Flu en el fuego y se desvanecía. Harry cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Tengo que seguirlo—dijo Narcissa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Ve.

—¿No vamos a decir nada?—parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

—Creo que el Ministerio puede sobrevivir sin tu declaración un día más. Sólo prométeme que te quedarás en la Mansión Malfoy—dijo Harry, no siéndose muy bien llevándola al Ministerio. Si los Aurores la querían que fuese a cogerla ellos mismos. Se sentía vagamente culpable hacia Ron, que acababa de coger a Lucius Malfoy, pero estaba bien.

—Gracias, Harry—Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió que ella lo envolvía en un suave abrazo. Él sonrió.

—De nada.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho a Malfoy sólo unos minutos antes, pero esta vez en serio. Ella le dio una sonrisa extrañamente tibia y luego siguió a Malfoy. Harry la escuchó gritar "Mansión Malfoy" justo antes de desaparecer, así que pensó que no le costaría mucho poder encontrarlo.

* * *

—Deja de estar desanimado

—No estoy desanimado—gruñó Harry, molesto y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él y hizo un esfuerzo para sonar entusiasta—¡Ginny! ¡Felicidades!

Ginny rió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle que su vestido de novia quedase aplastado entre ellos.

—Eso está mejor. Es mi boda, Harry. No puedes estar quito ahí, mirando como si alguien hubiese robado tu escoba: la gente va a pensar que estás celoso.

—¿Por qué?—dijo Harry distraídamente y luego gritó cuando Ginny lo pellizcó—¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Por _mí_, Harry—ella puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto que le recordaba curiosamente a su madre, que estaba hablando animadamente con Rolf Scamander.

—Oh. Lo siento—trató de disculparse, pero Ginny se rió de nuevo.

—Buen intento. Ahora dime qué te pasa, no tengo toda la noche para arreglarlo. De hecho, tengo planes más importantes esta noche si no paras de recordar…—Harry hizo una mueca y trató de que no se notase—¿Así que todavía estás colado por Malfoy?

—No—dijo con irritación.

—Así que eso es un sí.

Harry no respondió, porque era el día de su boda y él no quería pelear con ella.

—Oh, Harry—ella suspiró—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—Le envié una lechuza.

—Y, ¿qué decía?

—Decía "¿Podemos hablar?"—Harry se cruzó de brazos y deseó que Ginny encontrase a alguien más a quien emparejar. Un caso muy optimista.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo—Harry miraba hacia delante, pero aún podía sentirla como lo miraba. Él apretó los dientes,

—¿Por qué no me consigues un poco de tarta de la cocina?—sugirió Ginny y Harry se volvió hacia ella. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Hay pastel aquí. Acabas de cortarlo junto a Zabini, ¿recuerdas? ¿O estabas tan distraída lamiéndote los dedos que has olvidado esa parte?

—Hay un pastel _especial_ en la cocina—dijo Ginny misteriosamente, ignorando alegremente su pulla—Y lo quiero.

—Luego voy a buscarlo—dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirarla con recelo.

—Harry soy la _novia._ Y no puedo entrar en la _cocina._

—_De acuerdo_—se quejó Harry. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Tenía la sospecha de lo que le esperaba en la cocina y él no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello.

Miró a su alrededor cuando pasó por la puerta de la cocina y siguió a un camarero al interior una vez lo había hecho. Como sospechaba, Malfoy estaba allí. Y lo que era peor, pero no inesperado, estaba guapísimo, y en el momento en el que Harry lo vio, no podía fingir que no había estado pensando en él día y noche durante el mes anterior.

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí—dijo Malfoy cuando le vio. Harry trató de leer su expresión, pero como la mayoría de las veces, era casi imposible.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pensé… pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar—dijo Malfoy y Harry creyó oír un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Es curioso, no parecía eso cuando ignoraste mi lechuza—Harry se recostó contra el mostrador, mirando a una camarera al azar, que cogió una bandeja y se apresuró a salir de la cocina.

—Oh, ¡cállate, Potter! No lo seguiste intentando—se burló Malfoy.

Harry cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego se giró para marcharse sin decir una palabra.

—¡No, espera!—Malfoy con su mano envolvió la muñeca de Harry antes de que acabase de hablar—Yo quería responderte, pero no sabía qué decir y entonces ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y… lo siento.

Harry volvió a respirar hondo, pero por razones diferentes esta vez. Sentía como los dedos de Malfoy le quemaban la piel, pero seguían siendo tan fríos como recordaba. Distraídamente se preguntó si Malfoy sufría de algún tipo de trastorno circulatorio.

—Está bien. Todavía estás…¿Todavía quieres…—Harry se fue quedando sin voz. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio en la parte posterior de su cuello y de alguna manera parecía más importante para el cerebro de Harry que lo que él había querido decir.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego...

—Lo siento, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—Sí—repitió Malfoy, más fuerte la segunda vez, pero casi no le importaba, porque estaba abrazado su cuerpo contra el de Harry desde atrás y sus labios recorrían su cuello hasta la altura de su oreja—Sí, imbécil. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Entonces me acordé de lo que dijiste antes de que recuperase mis recuerdos…

Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Malfoy.

—Lo dije en serio.

—Lo sé, de lo contrario no estaría aquí—Malfoy lo miraba con atención, Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. Malfoy tomó de la barbilla a Harry con su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No—susurró y luego se estaban besando y fue de la misma manera como Harry recordaba.

—¿Todavía horneas?—Harry preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Más o menos—Malfoy se encogió de hombros—Traté de dejarlo el día después de recordar, pero Sylvia no me lo permitió—sonrió ante el recuerdo—Para ser honesto, fui un poco idiota.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú? No me lo puedo imaginar…

Malfoy se rió—Cállate. De todos modos, ella insistió en que me quedará, y yo insistí en que no podía, y al final le conté todo.

—¿Le has dicho que eres un mago?—Harry frunció el ceño—¿Sólo de esa forma? ¿Ella te ha creído?

—Con una prueba fue suficiente—Malfoy metió las manos por la espalda de Harry, y el moreno tuvo la sensación de que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Se lo has enseñado, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que había estado tratando de ocultar se extendió por el rostro de Malfoy.

—¡De qué cosa tan terrible me estás acusando! Jamás lo haría.

Harry se rió y lo besó.

—Eres incorregible.

—Puede—dijo Malfoy, aparentemente pensando que le no parecía algo malo—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—En… En verdad… la profesora McGonagall me ha ofrecido un puesto de profesor. No le he dado mi respuesta definitiva aún, pero creo que podría soportarlo, al menos por un par de años.

—¿Enseñar qué? No, no lo digas… ¿Pocines?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco —Claro. Ella no ha pensando en nadie más adecuado para enseñar _Pociones._

Malfoy sonrió—Lo sabía. Me vas a dar un beso por adivinarlo, ¿verdad?

—Tendrás más que un beso si no tienes cuidado—Harry caminó hacia atrás hasta que Malfoy lo empotró con la pared y movió su mano para cerrar la puerta. Los invitados deberían conformarse con la comida ya que la cocina estaría cerrada por unos minutos.

—¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita?—Malfoy levantó una ceja y Harry notó que respiraba un poco más rápido que antes.

—Sólo con las pequeñas cosas… por ahora—sonrió.

—¿Quién está alardeando ahora?—Malfoy se rió entre dientes, pero él lo beso de nuevo, y Harry hizo que sus ropas desapareciesen. De repente era muy motivador aprender a no tener que usar la varita para nada.

Malfoy jadeó contra su boca, y Harry se pasó una lengua por el labio inferior, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Malfoy y bajando hasta sus caderas.

—Llevas ropa muggle debajo—dijo.

—¿Demasiado raro?—Malfoy no parecía demasiado preocupado, pero Harry pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal si Malfoy tenía la capacidad cerebral de dejar de preocuparse por la ropa.

—No, me gusta. Es…inesperado.

Malfoy se apartó un momento para mirar a Harry, sin aliento, y luego se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Lo _deseas_ con ganas, ¿verdad?

Harry trató de no protestar, pero Malfoy estaba deslizando sus labios por el cuello de Harry y él no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo que se quejó en su lugar.

Malfoy se rió—¿Tienes algún fetiche con la ropa muggle que yo deba saber?

—No—dijo Harry rápidamente—Es sólo que ellos… no lo sé.

—Ya veo—Malfoy lo miraba asquerosamente petulante, por lo que Harry le detuvo con un beso.

* * *

—Prueba esto—insistió Draco—Tienes que probar este.

—Si pruebo uno más, saldré _rodando_ de aquí—se quejó Harry—En serio, si sigues alimentándose así, pronto pareceré a Slughorn.

—Por favor, si sales a correr tosas la mañanas, todo irá bien—dijo Draco con impaciencia.

—Sí, ¿y por qué crees que salgo a correr todas las mañanas?

—Está bien, no lo pruebes—espetó Draco y dejó el tenedor que le había estado ofreciendo a Harry—No es que vaya a perder clientes si vendo este pastel malo o cualquier cosa…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se comió el pastel. A pesar de lo mucho que había comido ya, la expresión de sabor en su boca le hizo de gemir de placer.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡esto está delicioso!

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?—Draco dijo con entusiasmo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada.

—Si sabías que era bueno, ¿por qué tenía que probarlo?

—Porque es bueno—sonrió Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Te he dicho que eres un imbécil, hoy?

—Casi las mismas veces que me has dicho que me querías.

—Yo no te dije te quiero—Harry frunció el ceño.

Draco le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Oh—dijo Harry tímidamente—Te quiero.

—Y ahora con un poco más de sentimiento—dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te quiero—dijo Harry sonriendo—¿Sabes? Te quiero, imbécil.

—Eso son tres te quiero y dos imbécil… Creo que va a ser un buen día.

Harry se rió.

—¿Te parece bien que después del trabajo te lleve a celebrarlo?

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, y Harry se estaba mordiendo el labio, tratando de no reírse. Tatareaba mientras esperaba la pregunta de Draco. Le tomó un minuto entero.

—¿Celebrar qué?—estaba mirándolo vagamente alarmado, y Harry sabía que se estaba preguntando si se le había olvidado el aniversario.

—He comprado un piso—anunció Harry.

—Ah—dijo Draco, pareciendo aliviado por un momento y luego se decepcionó—Eso es bueno. Para ti, quiero decir.

—¿Verdad?—Harry dijo con entusiasmo—Pensaba que estarías feliz por mí.

—Sí. Muy feliz. Estoy lleno de alegría.

Harry se rió entre dientes

—¿Podrías, al menos, _tratar_ de ser mejor actor?

—Lo siento—dijo Draco, sintiéndose realmente culpable por un momento—Yo sólo… Supongo que estaba esperando que tu consideraras vivir conmigo, al menos durante el verano.

Harry sonrió y movió su silla para poner a Draco en su regazo.

—Por eso, es por lo que he comprado el piso de encima de la tienda. Para poder verte más a menudo. Y para vivir juntos, si quieres.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego estalló en una brillante sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es… Me gustaría—dijo Draco y lo besó.

—Bueno—sonrió Harry—Porque ya he comprado mi cama y me gustaría dormir en ella en paz.

—No estés tan seguro de poder _dormir_ mucho esta noche, pero te prometo que utilizaremos la cama—Draco lo beso de nuevo y se levantó de su regazo—Ahora vete. Tengo que cocinar.

—Como quieras—dijo Harry, sabiendo que iba a estar pensando en la promesa de Draco todo el día—. Te recogeré a las siete.

—Nos vemos—dijo Draco, ya inclinado sobre una de sus recetas. Harry lo miró por un momento y luego _se apareció_.

Iba a ser un día largo, pero valía la pena la espera siempre y cuando él volviese a casa.

**Fin**


End file.
